One moment changes everything
by Cupcakegirly
Summary: One night while hunting in the forest the Cullens come up upon a familar scent that they have smelled before but have not been able to find the vampire. When Esme gets attacked, it changes everything for her and Carlisle along with the whole family.
1. Chapter 1

**One moment changes everything**

**Sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

Summary: Set almost a year after Breaking Dawn. One night changes everything for the Cullen family when they come up upon a similar scent but an unfamiliar vampire.

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1: The sent**

Carlisle POV

We were waiting; waiting for the herd of deer that Alice said was coming down from the north. The closer the deer got the stronger the scent was. I got ready to chase them when Alice suddenly had a vision.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"The deer they have turned around."

"What could have…?" I started but stopped when a new smell hit. It was almost over powering. I knew the scent, for I had smelled it a couple times in the past. The first time was when it was just Esme, Edward and I. Each time the scent would come back when a new member would join our coven. Each time we would try to find the source of the scent it would disappear.

"Whose scent is that?" Bella asked.

"We don't know all we know is that it's another vampire who's a female." Edward replied.

"I say we go hunt this vampire down." Emmett said. That's when the smell got stronger the vampire was coming towards us. Emmett being Emmett couldn't resist going to meet this new comer and took off.

"Emmett no come back." I shouted but it was no use he was gone. Rosalie took off after Emmett. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice took off in different directions. It left just me and Esme in the clearing.

"Go follow Rosalie and Emmett and I'll follow Alice." I order and took off.

Alice POV

I could smell the stranger's scent it was so strong surely she was close by. Jasper was hot on my heels. The more I followed the scent the stronger it got. I got ready to attach.

Emmett POV

The other vampire was coming right at me I couldn't wait to fight with her. I heard other footsteps coming up behind me and I knew that it was Rosalie. The smell was not as strong any more she must have turned around coward I thought. I ran faster, I jumped at her but what I had thought was the stranger was just a silly deer.

"What the hell." I said as Rosalie caught up with me.

"She planned this out it's a trap." Rosalie realized.

"Yeah, a trap for what?"

"Don't know let's head back to the others."

Edward POV

Bella and I followed the scent. Faster and faster we went until it was so strong which meant she was close by both Bella and I prepared to attach. I signaled at Bella to get ready to attach. A few more paces and Bella and I leaped. Unfortunately at that same moment Alice and Jasper attached at that same moment. Emmett and Rosalie ran into all four of them. In an instant all of us got back up.

"What the hell? Didn't you scene us?" Rosalie asked quiet annoyed.

"Sorry we were distracted, thought we had her." Alice spoke up. "What happened after Emmett rushed off?"

"Well apparently she is very smart; she put her scent marked a deer. She must have scent marked something around here to make us think this is where she is." Emmett said.

"It's like she's trying to separate us." Rosalie said. "What about you Edward, Bella?"

"Same thing as Alice and Jasper." Bella said.

"Carlisle and Esme are coming." Alice announced. A moment later Carlisle came out of the woods from the right and Esme came up the center of Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Bella.

"Emmett what were you thinking taking off after this stranger who has eluded us many time before?" Carlisle said sternly. Emmett looked away from Carlisle's piercing eyes. "You all know what happened the last time."

"What happened last time?" Bella asked. No one answer her. Bella turned to Edward. "Tell me I want to know."

"Last time we tried to hunt her down our powers stopped working."

"All of yours?"

"Yes all of us."

"That's why it was idiotic for Emmett to chase after her the way he did." Carlisle interrupted.

"Well maybe I could protect all of you with my shield."

"On your right." Alice butted in.

"Ok never hurts to try, form a circle around her maybe we can trap her in." Carlisle said.

The Cullen's took off, Edward, Carlisle, Bella and Esme took the left while Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie took the right. Up in the distance we saw her just standing there. We could not see her face for she was standing in the shadows. I tried to read her mind but I couldn't. A little panicked I tried to read Emmett's mind but couldn't, even with Bella's shield up.

Alice POV

Maybe with the help of Bella's shield we would be able to take down this stranger. We neared her and she took off. I tried to get a visual of what she was going to do next but couldn't. So I tried Esme nothing happened I couldn't see anything.

Carlisle POV

"She's slowing down." I yelled at everyone. I saw as Edward picked up speed. He started to veer off to his right. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Jasper moving to his left. Behind me I heard Esme, Bella and Emmett slow down. No doubt they were closing in the circle. As soon as she stopped, we all did. We turned to face her. She was still a good couple of yards away. I notice we had come up on a hill. But she somehow was still in the shadows.

"Give up we have you surrounded."

"Seems you have, but not all of you are very good fighters." She said in a cool voice. She gave an eerie laugh. I saw as she darted towards Bella I moved to intercept her along with Edward. Both Edward and I were blocking Bella. On my right were Rosalie, Esme and Alice; to my left was Emmet and Jasper. We now formed a semi circle. She was almost upon us, when she quickly darted to my right and leaped at Esme. I was horror struck as I watched her and Esme tumble down the hill. I quickly run down the hill. What fool I had been to allow my family to chase after her. I should have known that Bella's shield would not have affected her.

I ran as fast as I could her scent was strong enough to track her. Faintly I could smell Esme's scent. Far off in the distance I saw a figure just standing there. I lifted my nose and sniffed. It was Esme, but where was the other. Faster I ran towards Esme I was so close to her when all of a sudden I hit something. I fell backwards past my children. With a loud thud I landed hard on the forest floor. Bella and Alice came to help me up.

"What was that? One moment I see you running and then the next you're flying backwards." Bella asked with concern creeping in her voice.

"I have no idea." Together the three of us walked up to Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"I think you hit some sort of force field." Jasper told me as I came up to them.

"Maybe if I put up my shi…"

"No Bella you are powerless like me and I'm assuming Alice and Edward and powerless also."

"Carlisle what should we do." Rosalie said.

"I don't know." I saw that Esme had not even moved, it was strange surely she had smelled us and if not that heard us. I just stared at Esme until the stranger calmly walked up to Esme. I shouted for Esme to move, but still she did nothing. The stranger walked closer to Esme. Franticly I rammed myself into the force field to get the stranger's attention.

"Carlisle stop." Edward said putting a hand on my left shoulder. Looking straight ahead I saw her, realizing that she didn't want us to see her face sneaky. Shrugging Edward's hand off my shoulder, once more I ran at her force field but came to a sudden halt. For there was pure white streaks running across the force field. The vampire put up one of her hands and shot Carlisle with a bolt of lightning.

Bewildered Emmett took a step back. "Wow this is one powerful vampire." Shakily Carlisle got back to his feet with the help of all of his daughters. He smelled burned clothes. An ear splitting shriek was heard. Carlisle knew it had come from Esme it broke his heart to hear her scream like that. He saw that the stranger had her teeth sunk into Esme's neck. Slowly she released her grip on Esme. Carlisle saw Esme fall at the stranger's feet.

"Catch me if you can but I know you can't." with that said she took off. Carlisle quickly took off towards Esme this time he was not electrocuted. Carlisle knelt down by Esme she had her eyes closed. Carefully Carlisle shook her.

"Esme? Wake up sweetheart please come on open your eyes." With no success Carlisle lifted Esme in his arms.

"Back to the house I need to examine Esme." Carlisle headed back to the house with his kids right behind him.

**Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update again.**

Carlisle ran as fast as he could back to the house. As soon as Carlisle got in the house he made his way to his study. He gently laid Esme down on the sofa. Carlisle quickly turned back to close the door to his office.

"You are all to stay in the house until I say otherwise understand?" With that Carlisle harshly closed the door to his study. Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper made their way into the living room. Each found a place to sit or stand. They didn't talk; they were lost in their own thoughts. A few hours went by and still no one had broken the silence. Carlisle had come out of his study either.

"Is Esme going to be alright Alice?" Bella asked hesitantly

"I…I"

"It's best not to pry for now." Edward said has he turned around from the piano bench.

At that moment they all heard a loud crash come from the direction of Carlisle's study. "He frustrated, Edwards' right, it's best to leave him along for a little while longer." Jasper stated.

**XXXXXXXXX**

After abruptly closing the door on his kids, Carlisle went over to Esme. To a normal person it would look as if she were asleep. Carlisle tilted Esme's head a little to the right. He moved her beautiful caramel hair away from her neck. He inspected the new bite mark. Carlisle swabbed her neck just in case there was any venom left. He then proceeded to examine the rest of Esme.

After he was finished examining Esme, he turned his attention to the swab that he had gotten from Esme's neck. Carlisle put it under the microscope. After moving the swab around for a while, he finally found what he was looking for. There was a small drop of the strangers venom remanded.

Some hours later Carlisle got frustrated, as far as he could tell the stranger's venom was not different than his. In a fit of rage Carlisle tossed his microscope at the wall which caused it to shatter and make a dent in the wall. He paced back and forth; he was stumped to why Esme was unconscious and how her venom could have caused this. All he could think of was getting his revenge on the stranger. Slowly Carlisle calmed down. Carlisle pulled up a chair next to Esme and waited.

**XXXXXXX**

Jacob came and dropped off Renesmee. "What's got you blood suckers so down?"

"Jake." Bella scolded him while giving him a death glare.

"Sorry geez, so what's got you all so depressed or something?" Bella told him what had happened in the forest that night. Jacob was sincerely concerned for Esme. He suggested that he could try to hunt down this stranger.

"That's defiantly not a good idea, just look what happened to Esme." Edward said. Jacob said his good-bye to Renesmee and left. The girls minus Alice took Nessie off to go and do something to help get her mind off Esme.

A day had passed and still there was no change with Esme. Carlisle hadn't even come out of his study. The whole family cautiously filed into Carlisle's study. Renesmee, Alice and Rosalie went over by Esme has Edward, Emmett, Bella and Jasper persuaded Carlisle to go and hunt. It took a while but finally Carlisle agreed to go out hunting with the boys.

Not more than an hour had passed when Carlisle came back alone. He told the girls to leave. Another hour went by when the boys came back and insisted that they go hunting themselves. Carlisle moved Esme up to their bedroom and again he waited.

**XXXXXXXX**

Twelve more hours passed. Carlisle noticed that Esme had begun to stir. He was quickly by her side.

"Esme honey?" Esme turned to look at Carlisle she saw a wave of relief wash over his face. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Um… we had thought that the stranger was going to attach Bella and then I don't know. I can't remember what happened or how I got here." Carlisle filled her in on what had happened. He saw a look of worry come over her features.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Esme," Carlisle said as climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. His lips found hers he kissed her very passionately.

**XXXXX**

"Esme is going to be alright." Alice announced to the family. "Come on let's go outside."

"Why?" Renesmee asked. "Because we are going to let Carlisle and Esme play." Edward said as he scooped up Nessie.

**XXXXX**

It was late when the Cullen's came back to the house. "Come on Ness its way passed your bedtime."

"But mom."

"No buts Renesmee go get ready for bed."

"Fine but I want to see Esme before going to bed." Bella was quick to let Nessie see Esme because she also wanted to see how Esme was doing.

"They're in Carlisle's study."

"Thanks Alice."

The younger Cullen's plus Renesmee made their way to Carlisle's study. Eager they were to see how their mother was doing; they didn't knock on the door instead just barged in.

Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Renesmee realized that they probably should have knocked before entering. For they saw Carlisle sitting in the chair behind his desk with Esme on his lap engaged in a very passionate lip lock. Esme's hands cupped Carlisle's face as his hands roamed her back.

Rosalie nudged Edward to say something. Edward cleared his throat to get Carlisle and Esme's attention.

Both Carlisle and Esme were quick to break apart to see their children standing in the door way. Embarrassment crept into their faces.

"Forget how to knock?" Carlisle asked his children as Esme slipped off his lap.

"Um… sorry to intruded but Renesmee here wanted to see Esme." Bella piped up.

All at once Esme was surrounded by her sons and daughters hugging her tightly. After what felt like hours, they let go. Renesmee said goodnight to Esme and Carlisle while the others filed out.

"Now where were we Mrs. Cullen before we got rudely interrupted?" Carlisle pulled Esme closer to him and once again began kissing her with eager kisses. Carlisle picked up Esme; he carried her over to the couch. The only time Carlisle broke the kiss was when he laid her down before quickly getting on top of her.

**XXXX**

Edward, Emmett and Jasper with the help of Jacob had gone out to see if the strangers scent still lingered. Hours upon hours they looked but as far as they could tell her scent was gone. Jake had mentioned that it was weird her scent smelled strangely good even to him.

Carlisle became overly protective of Esme. He could hardly stand to have her out of his sight for a long period of time. Carlisle even went as far as to take time off of work. Esme put up with it but it reached it had reached a boiling point for her. A week after Esme had woken up; the whole family went out hunting. Everyone had gone off in different directions. Esme had finished draining a deer, out of the corner of her eye she saw Carlisle a mere foot away. Esme had had enough of Carlisle's ridiculous behavior.

"What are you doing?" Esme snapped harshly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle replied taken back at Esme's harsh tone.

"Your behavior Carlisle your always hovering around me, I can't go anywhere without you and I'm tired of it."

"Well sorry I didn't realize what a bother I've been. I just wanted to know my wife was safe at all times. Do you even know how I was worried sick about you?"

"I know you were worried sweetheart but it's been more than a week since the incident in the forest that night and I'm fine you don't need to worry about me." Esme said in a gentler tone.

"I can't help it you're my world and I could live with myself if anything happened to you, but I'm not ready to let you out of my sight even for a moment."

"Your being impossible." With that Esme turned her back on Carlisle and started to walk away. She had not gotten very before she felt Carlisle grab her upper arm.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going back to the house…alone."

"No you're not." Carlisle tightened his grip on Esme's arm

"Let go of me."

The two stood their glaring at each other. Esme ripped her arm out of Carlisle's grasp. Without think what he was doing Carlisle slapped her.

"Esme I…I'm…" Carlisle wasn't able to finish what he was saying as Esme punched him. Esme continued to hit him. All Carlisle did nothing to block her attacks. Somehow she had managed to make Carlisle fall over. Esme kicked some dirt into Carlisle's face and with that she took off. Carlisle could stand to have her out of his sight; he proceeded to ran after her but strong hands held him back.

"She needs some time to be alone; she'll come around just give her some space." Edward said. Carlisle look around to see his kids surrounded him. Renesmee had the saddest look on her face no doubt Alice saw what he had done.

**XXXXX**

Night had fallen. Emmett and Edward had to physical restrain him from running up to his and Esme's bedroom. He needed to see her he felt anxiety and worry. He needed to apologize for his shameful behavior. The girls had gone up to be with Esme. Carlisle heard footsteps moving about upstairs. A second later Rosalie, Alice Bella and Nessie came down the stairs.

"She doesn't want to see you and I wouldn't blame her." Rosalie said coldly.

"Come Ness let's get you ready for bed." Bella lead Renesmee away with Edward following.

"Good-night, Renesmee." Carlisle called after them. Nessie had refused to talk or look at him since they had came back to the house. One by one Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice left. Carlisle sat down on the couch defeated. What had he done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was nearly morning and Carlisle hadn't moved an inch since he had sat down the night before, he was lost deep in his thoughts. He was thinking about what he had done. Carlisle was disgusted with himself how could've he hit the woman he loved so much? What a monster he had been. Not even his kids wanted to be around him. Esme may not have been much of a fighter but she was smart to kick dirt in his face; it had blinded him for a few moments which had given her enough time to get away from him. Carlisle couldn't imagine what would've happened if his sons hadn't restrained him from going after her. He probably would have done something even stupider.

Carlisle turned his head to look out the window. He watched as the sun broke the horizon slowly climbing high into the sky while the sun's rays spilled over the land. It saddened him, usually Carlisle would watch the sunrise with Esme as they snuggled in bed. Carlisle continued to stare at the window not really looking at anything in particular, he torn is gaze away from the window as he heard doors opening upstairs. Listening intently Carlisle made out the distinctive footfalls of his children. The only person he did not hear was Esme which he had expected but his still had hoped that she would come out of their room so he could just see her. Barely auditable everyone murmured a good morning to Carlisle.

"Wait!" Carlisle suddenly exclaimed as he got off the couch. "I'm so sorry Alice, Edward that you had to see….what I did to your mother and the rest of you I'm sorry that you had to find out what I did. You shouldn't have had…I shouldn't have…. I feel terrible for what I did I hope you can forgive me."

"Why do you do it? You're supposed to love her forever and ever, cherish her and love her with all your heart and then some. So how could you have hit her? Renesmee said as she pushed her way to the front. "Go apologize to mama Esme go make up with her because we're all already forgiven you. I know it may not seem that way but…just go be with her."

Stunned at what Renesmee had spoken to him, Carlisle just stood there immobilized. Renesmee's words told him a brutal truth, she was right he was supposed to love Esme unconditionally and yet he had slipped by hurting her, which had an impact on the family as well.

"Well just don't stand there, Go." Renesmee pulled him out of his thoughts. His children moved to the side as he made his way to the stairs. Carlisle gave Renesmee a small smile which she somewhat returned. The closer Carlisle got to his room the heavier his feet seemed to be. Was she going to be mad at him? Would she push him away? So many questions ran through Carlisle's head.

Carlisle placed a hand on the door knob. He stood there hesitating unsure; building up some courage Carlisle opened the door and went in.

**XXXXXX**

Esme ran as fast as she could go. Carlisle's slap didn't hurt her physical but it stung her emotionally. They rarely found with each other and when they did it was only with words. This time it became physical.

Esme saw the house come into view, she picked up speed. Esme ran into the house and made her way to her and Carlisle's room. Esme made her way over to the bed, she crawled on it. Esme lay on her left side so she was facing the window, then she cried.

Downstairs she heard the rest of the family moving around. She heard her boys arguing with Carlisle. For some strange reason it felt as if she were getting a stomach ache. Esme heard footsteps coming up the stairs; no doubt it was Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and Renesmee. Esme quickly pulled herself together she really didn't want her daughters to see her cry. Moments later the door was gently opened then closed. Esme felt the bed beneath her move as Nessie, Alice, Rosalie and Bella got onto the bed. Each of Esme's daughters found a place by her. Alice and Rosalie lay behind her wrapping one of their arms around her waist. Bella and Nessie lay in front of her wrapping their arms also around her waist.

"It's going to be ok." Nessie's sweet voice said. Her granddaughter's word sounded so comforting to her. Esme could no longer hold back the cries. Esme felt everyone's grip on her tighten as she cried. Esme cried long into the night but slowly Esme's sobs turned into little shakes of her body. Towards morning Esme had stopped crying all together, only once did her daughters leave her up they had come right back to her side.

Esme looked out the window to see that the sun was rising. One by one Alice, Rosalie, Bella and Renesmee let go of her. They said their goodbyes to her and left. Esme heard commotion going on downstairs she tried to block out their voices. She heard someone coming up the stairs and open the door.

**XXXXXX**

Carlisle stepped into the room and closed the door. He saw Esme lying on the bed facing away from him. Carlisle moved closer to the bed. Carlisle proceeded to apologize to Esme, he felt himself just rambling on. "I love you so much Esme, I hope you can forgive me. I'll leave you now." Carlisle turned and left, just as he put his hand on the doorknob he heard Esme say his name. He turned around to see that Esme had turned around and was now facing him. She was holding her arms to him inviting him to come to her. In a flash Carlisle was at her side, he encircled her with his arms around her. He breathed in her sweet scent.

There were no words spoken Carlisle just knew that he would be forgiven and things between them would be all right. They both had the time they had needed to be away from each other. Carlisle and Esme stayed wrapped in each other's arms all morning, afternoon and early evening. Outside it was dark only some clouds lingered in the sky. Carlisle and Esme heard a knock on the door. "Carlisle, Esme Alice had a vision that it was going to rain in a bit and…" "Oh move over Bella" they heard Rosalie say as she open the door to their room. Untangling themselves, Esme and Carlisle sat up.

"Any ways what Bella was saying is that Alice had a vision that it was going to rain in a while and both Edward and Bella think that it would be a good idea from Renesmee to sharpen her skills at tracking when everything gets mixed together. They would like to have the whole family out there just as some moral support."

"Uh sure we'll be ready in a few minutes." Carlisle said.

"Oh good the rest of us will be waiting downstairs." Rosalie turned to leave. "Oh and by the way we all glad that you two made up." Rosalie said over her shoulder as she and Bella left. Carlisle and Esme got off the bed and changed into some warmer clothes. They went downstairs to see the rest of the family waiting for them. They listened as Edward explained how to track someone when it was raining and scents would be mixed up with others to Renesmee. By the time everyone had left the house it was already raining, it was a slow steady trickle.

**XXXXX**

"All right Ness you know what to do try to locate me and your mother and then the others." Edward kissed it daughter on the head and turned to leave with Bella. Emmett, Rosalie Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme said good luck to little Nessie as they left her.

Carlisle and Esme ran off toward the west. As soon as the found a good enough spot to wait for Renesmee to come and find them, they stopped. The rain kept coming down at a steady pace a slight wind had picked up. Carlisle pulled Esme closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Carlisle titled Esme's chin upwards, capturing her lips on his. Esme gently pulled away.

"Carlisle now remember why we are out here."

"Oh I know why, but I just thought we could do something to pass the time." At that moment a big gust of wind blew against Esme's back. Carlisle got a big dose of her scent causing his mouth to water a bit. The wind steady picked up drawing in bigger meaner looking clouds. Esme and Carlisle looked up at the sky. The forest around them got even darker than it already was. Off in the distance they heard a rumble of thunder. After the thunder died off the rain really started to come down heavily. It was a freezing rain and the chilling wind was not helping either. In seconds the ground turned to a mud pit. Carlisle looked down at Esme; even as a vampire he could hardly see Esme.

"Alice should have seen that this would have turned into a huge storm." Carlisle shouted over the wind.

"We should get back to the house the others should know that's what they should do."

"What about Renesmee?"

"We can only assume that she has found someone already or they have found her."

"Alright let's head back." Carlisle took hold of Esme's hand and the two headed off. Esme felt colder than usual and it didn't help that her stomach had started to hurt even more than it did that morning. Esme tried to ignore the pain in her stomach and the cold wind and rain the seemed relentless. Carlisle and Esme were at a slow jog. Esme stepped on a particular spot that was just like a sheet of ice causing her to fall.

Carlisle felt as Esme fell, he quickly grabbed her with both of his hands trying to pull her up. But seeing as the ground where Carlisle stood was not any better he also fell to the ground. Carlisle had let of Esme in the process of falling. He could hardly the outline of her figure.

"Esme are you all right?" Carlisle shouted at the top of his lungs. Esme lay holding her stomach it felt as if her insides where tying themselves in knots. Something just wasn't right with her vampires didn't feel pain unless caused by another of their kind. "Esme?" Carlisle called out again.

"I'm fine." Esme managed to get out. A bolt of lightning lit up everything for a brief moment before throwing everything back into darkness. In the brief moment Carlisle was able to see Esme clutching her stomach. As quick as he could Carlisle crawled over to Esme, seeing as it would be a bit safer than standing back up. Carlisle reached Esme's side he took one of her hands in his.

"Esme are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah come let's just get back to the house."

Carlisle and Esme carefully stood back up. They resumed their slow little jog back to the house another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. They saw the house far in the distance. They picked up a bit more speed; soon they had reached the outskirts of the trees. Carlisle and Esme stepped out of the forest. They slid down the rest of the way after losing their footing for the second time that night. Pairs of hands pulled them up.

"Mom, Dad you guys made it." Emmett shouted. "I saw that you two fell the rest of the way like the rest of us."

"Have you seen Renesmee?" Bella asked panicky.

"No we had thought that she had found someone or that you guys would have found her." Carlisle said.

"She's not here we were hoping that she would have been with you."

"Alice, why didn't you see that this would turn into an ugly storm?" Rosalie spat at her sister.

"I only saw the beginning…"

"Well thanks to you poor little Nessie is still out there somewhere."

Alice and Rosalie got into a heated agreement.

"Girls that's enough standing around fighting is not going to help Renesmee." Esme cut in.

"Alice can you see where Nessie is?" Edward asked?

"No I can't even see." Alice wailed. Jasper put a comforting arm around her.

"Edward can you hear her thoughts?" Carlisle asked.

"No…." Edward was interrupted when he heard someone falling down. Renesmee slid to a stop just a few feet away from everyone. Bella and Edward rushed over to her.

"What happened to you? Are you ok?" Bella bombarded her daughter with a lot of questions.

"Bella slow down let's get out of this weather first."

Bella picked up Renesmee and turned to go inside the others followed them in.

Once everyone was inside Bella set down Nessie. "What happened to you, sweetie?" Bella asked once more. Renesmee looked at everyone, they were all soaking wet and had streaks of mud everywhere. Her eyes lingered on her grandmother, she looked a bit off. "Nessie?" Bella cut into her thoughts.

"I…I saw her."

"Saw who." Jasper asked.

"The stranger the one you all said attached mama Esme." The adults in the room gave each other a concerned looked.

"Did she hurt you or try and hurt you."

"No let me just tell you what happened mom."

"Ok."

"When the wind picked it was much harder to locate any one of you. The rain made it hard to see and it was hard to walk a far distance before falling down. I guess I must have gotten lost. I fell down then I smelled a new scent I knew that it wasn't any one of you guys because the scent was so strong. I looked up and saw her standing there. But I couldn't see her face properly it was too dark. She told me that I was going the wrong way. A bolt of lightning almost hit me but she somehow stopped it. I looked up and saw that she had it going in a circle in the palm of her hand. With the flick of her wrist she set the bolt of lightning in the opposite way. She told me to follow it and it would take me back to my family. So I followed and with you guys and that's it."

No one said anything they were all lost in their thoughts.

"It doesn't make any sense she attaches Esme but helps Renesmee, I don't get it." Emmett said.

"I don't think any of us do either." Carlisle said. "For now let's just forget about her and get cleaned up." Everyone nodded their head in agreement. They walked upstairs and into their own rooms.

Esme stood under the spray of the shower it felt extremely good. The pain in her stomach had subsided but she could still feel it. Esme felt strong arms wrap around her body. Carlisle dropped his head so it rested on Esme's shoulder.

"Esme how are you feeling?"

"Fine why?"

"Because back there it didn't look as if you were fine. It looked as if you were in pain."

"Carlisle it was nothing I promise I'm ok." Esme turned around to face Carlisle she saw concern in his eyes.

"If you say so but you would tell me if you were feeling right?"

"Of course I would." Esme lied.

Carlisle knew deep down that she was lying to him but he let it go. Instead he leaned down and lightly kissed her.

**XXXXX**

Throughout the night the storm raged on and on accompanied by the howling of the wind and the rumble of thunder. Morning brought two feet of snow. It covers the once muddy mess into a beautiful white winter land.

Carlisle and Esme watched from the side as their kids threw snowballs at each other. They laughed as Edward got his revenge on Emmett by giving his a whitewash. Out of nowhere Carlisle was hit square in the face with a snowball.

Carlisle heard Alice, and Rosalie laughing.

"Nice shot Bella." Alice commented.

"Oh I'm going to get you now." Carlisle laughed as he went after Bella. Esme smiled as Carlisle attempted to catch Bella before Alice and Rosalie pounced on him. Esme's stomach pain had acted up again early in the morning. She felt as if she could throw up at any moment.

"Come join the fun mama Esme." Renesmee said as she pulled her towards everyone else. Renesmee handed her a snowball. "Throw it at papa Carlisle." Complying with Nessie's wish Esme threw the snowball at the back of Carlisle. Carlisle turned to see who had hit him with a snowball. He saw that Esme had a smirk on her face.

"Oh I see how it is, its war." Carlisle laughed. Edward, Jasper and Emmett came to stand besides Carlisle readying themselves with snowballs. Bella, Alice and Rosalie did the same. With his bare hands Carlisle scooped up some snow and tossed it at Esme. Esme quickly move out of the way of the oncoming snowball. Bad move. Esme's insides were churning fast it made her feel nauseous. Esme put her hands on her stomach she knew what was about to happen.

Carlisle saw that Esme had drastically paled and was holding her stomach like she had the night before. Carlisle abandoned the snowball that was in his hand, he quickly was at Esme's side. Upon seeing this Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Japer, Bella and Nessie stopped their game.

"Esme what's wrong darling?" Carlisle got his answer as he felt Esme's body tense up. He heard her moan before she threw up blood.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. =) Review if you feel like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carlisle saw that Esme had drastically paled and was holding her stomach like she had the night before. Carlisle abandoned the snowball that was in his hand, he quickly was at Esme's side. Upon seeing this Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Japer, Bella and Nessie stopped their game.

"Esme what's wrong darling?" Carlisle got his answer as he felt Esme's body tense up. He heard her moan before she threw up blood.

Carlisle stood frozen in place he stared in shock at the blood covered snow, so many thoughts ran through his mind. By the smell of the blood Carlisle could tell that it was deer blood, he assumed that it was from hunting a few days ago. Carlisle was pulled out of his trance by Esme swaying in his arms before she fell unconscious.

"Esme?" Carlisle said he gently shook her; but there was no response from Esme; Carlisle quickly carried her into the house. Once inside the house Carlisle walked into the living room and carefully put Esme on the couch. Carlisle sat on the edge of the couch; he studied his wife's face. She looked awful the start dark bags were starting to form under her eyes. Esme looked a deathly pale color. Carlisle was greatly worried about Esme what was happening to her it vampires don't faint or throw up blood. For the first time in his many years, Carlisle was at a loss at what to do.

"Here" Carlisle looked up to see that Edward was handing him his black doctor's bag. Carlisle took the bag from Edward's hands; he opened the bag and rummaged through to find the smelling salts. Carlisle waved the smelling salts under Esme's nose, but it had no affect on her. Carlisle then proceeded to try anything else that he could think of to get Esme to wake up, but once again nothing seemed to work she stayed unconscious.

"Is Grandma going to be ok?" Nessie said. Carlisle shook his head in defeat as he got off the couch walking out the door. Once outside Carlisle breathed in the cool air, already a light mist had started.

"I need some time to think Edward." Carlisle said upon hearing Edward walking up behind him.

"She needs you I can tell you she's not dead I can still hear her thoughts."

"I don't know how to help her. I don't even know what's going on with her, this does not happen to our kind.

"It's ok Carlisle…"

"It is not ok Edward." Carlisle snapped harshly. "I feel like I'm losing her. Now please go back inside. I'll be there in a few minutes." Carlisle shifted his gaze back to the forest line; he listened as Edwards footsteps receded back to the house. The light mist turned into a steady rain fall. The rain felt like it was washing all his worries away. Carlisle turned back to the house but stopped in his tracks when he picked up her scent. Without thinking Carlisle quickly jumped off the deck and ran fast into the forest following her scent. Pure anger fueled Carlisle deeper and deeper he ran. She did this, whatever was happening to his Esme she was the cause of it and he wanted some payback. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of black, smelling the air he knew it was her. Veering to the left he picked up his speed. Carlisle had her in his sights he was catching up to her. But suddenly she was putting a distance between the two of them. Before he knew it Carlisle had lost sight of her but he could still smell her. He kept on running forward, out of nowhere he felt himself being dragged down. Struggling he tried to get out of her grasp. She had Carlisle pinned down so all he was looking at was the forest floor.

"Stop struggling." He heard her voice it was kind but yet there was coldness to it and a slight English accent

"What did you do to my mate?" Carlisle tried on last attempt to get out of her grip.

"You're the doctor you can figure it out, I know you can. All you have to do is put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"That's not helpful what's wrong with her?" Carlisle continued to rant.

"Shhh calm down my dear, take this as your moment and just breathe. Think Carlisle the answer is right in front of you. Listen to what she is telling you. A few minutes of silence followed letting Carlisle think, he replayed everything that had happened in the past week. "Your family is coming time for me to go."

"Wait what am I supposed to do? Please whatever you did to Esme you can fix it."

"Examine her just like a patient but let her wake on her own and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

Carlisle felt himself being pulled off the ground taking a chance Carlisle reached behind his trying to grab her. He felt something touch his finger, so he pulled on it and heard a snap. Then Carlisle felt a horrible pain in his head.

Edward, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie found Carlisle laying face down on the forest floor. Together they got him turned over to see that there was a crack in his face. Her scent was still in the air but it was fading fast. The Cullen kids watched as the crack healed and Carlisle came around.

"What the hell were you think? Were you even thinking? You well know what she's capable of doing; she could've killed you. For always being so wise that was a pretty foolish move." Edward yelled at his father. Edward scanned Carlisle's thoughts, her words were not that helpful but at least it did give them a place to start. "Common let's get back to the house."

Once back at the house they fell back into a silence. Carlisle took his spot on the edge of the sofa next to Esme.

"Did she tell you anything that could be of any help?" Bella asked.

"No not really." Carlisle replied.

"Papa Carlisle what's that in your hand?" Renesmee said as she spotted Carlisle had his right hand balled into a fist that had a silver chain dangling from between his closed fingers. Unclenching his fist, Carlisle saw that in his hand was a silver heart shaped locket. On the front was a beautiful filigree design, turning it over so the back was facing up Carlisle saw that there was an elegant letter V. "This is probably what I heard snap. Whatever her name is it starts with a V." Carlisle exclaimed.

"It's really pretty." Renesmee said as she took the locket from Carlisle's hand getting a better look at it. While Renesmee examined the locket, everyone else discussed the situation.

"We have her locket maybe we could do like some exchange, the locket for some better information." Emmett said.

"Oh Emmett." Edward shook his head. "It is just a piece of jewelry you really think she's going to tell us anything for a locket? You are so dense sometimes."

"At least it's an idea." Rosalie snapped at her brother.

"Well not a very good one."

"Yeah and I suppose you have a better idea?" Rosalie got no response from Edward. "Yeah that's what I thought."

All at once Edward and Rosalie started bickering then Bella, Emmett, Alice and Jasper joined in. Carlisle stood up and tried to make everyone stop fighting with each other, but no one was listening to him. Soon he had joined in on the yelling.

"Hey look the locket opens." Renesmee cut in which made everyone stop and circle around her so they could see what was in the locket. Inside there were two pictures that were a bit faded and yellowed by time. There was a man and a woman in both pictures but they were not the same couple. The couple on the right was clearly vampires and the other ones were human.

"Who are they?" Alice said.

"Maybe those two are her parents." Bella said as she pointed to the couple on the right.

"Then who are the other two?" Jasper said.

"Her…umm…I don't know." Bella replied.

Carlisle listened to his kids theories on whom the people were in the pictures. Looking back at Esme he remembered the words that the strange had told him.

_Let her wake on her own. _

_Think._

_The answer is in front of you._

_Examine her._

Examine her kept on running through Carlisle's mind. "But Carlisle you already did that and there was nothing wrong with Esme." Edward interrupted his thoughts.

"I know but…"

"But what don't let her get inside your head Carlisle." Edward and Carlisle continued to argue before Edward got a stunned look on his face.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked her husband.

"Esme I…I…I can't hear her thoughts anymore. Alice can you see her future?"

Alice closed her eyes focusing on Esme. "No."

"Jasper?"

"Sorry Edward but I can't read her emotions."

"You don't think she's…" Rosalie chimed in with a worried tone. Everyone turned to look at Esme they could see the rise and fall of her chest so that answer Rosalie's question. Carlisle picked up Esme. "Don't go too into the woods." Was all he said before turning and walking up the steps to his and Esme's room, leaving his kids to do their own thing.

"Do you think we can fix the chain?" Renesmee asked.

"We can try." Rosalie said.

**XXXXXX**

Carlisle gently put Esme down on the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed like he had downstairs. He moved her hair back that had fallen in front of her face. This was just too familiar to what had happened last week. Standing Carlisle paced the room for hours upon hours. Night had fallen when Carlisle stopped his pacing, he could still hear the patter of rain pouring down. Walking over to the bed Carlisle sat once again sat on the edge of the bed, he stroked her hair.

He heard her give a little moan. "Ezzie?

"I don't feel very well." Esme half mumbled. Carlisle gave his wife a small smile. "Esme I'm going to do a physical examination on you." Before Esme could respond Carlisle left and came back in a flash. Before starting, Carlisle placed a tender kiss on Esme's forehead. Esme still had a deathly pale color; her eyes were a coal black even though they had went hunting a few days ago. Dark circles lay under her eyes. It took about thirty minutes for Carlisle to finish the examine he was feeling deflated nothing seemed to be wrong with Esme. So why did the stranger tell him to examine her? Perhaps Edward was right she only was trying to get into his head.

"So what's the verdict doctor?" Esme teasingly asked.

"It seems Mrs. Cullen that there appeasers to be nothing wrong with you…but there is and I just don't know what."

"Carlisle honey it's going to be ok." Esme said as she sat up moving closer to Carlisle.

"No Esme something's happening to you and I don't know what and it scares the hell out of me."

"Carlisle…"

Carlisle watched as Esme leaned over the side of the bed and threw up more blood. Again all he could do was stare at the blood and then it hit.

"Esme I need you to lay back there's one more thing I need to do." As Esme lay on her back Carlisle rummaged through his bag. As soon as he found what he was looking for Carlisle lifted Esme's shirt up so she stomach was exposed. It was different, it was swollen. Placing the wand on her stomach Carlisle looked down as expected he didn't see anything but he heard something.

A heartbeat.

Time stood still for both of them looking up Carlisle met Esme's eyes they were just as shocked as his were.

"Oh my." Was all he could say.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The sound of the rhythmic heartbeat was all that Carlisle could hear for now nothing else mattered to him. He had found the answer; well he had some help to find the answer. Esme was pregnant she had a little life growing inside her. She was going to have a baby; she was going to have their baby **their baby**. Setting down the portable ultrasound, Carlisle tentatively reached his hand out and touched Esme's stomach. Under the tips of his fingers Carlisle felt a faint movement. A small smile graced his lips but as soon as it came it quickly left. Reality set back in like a bucket of ice cold water being thrown at you. In a swift movement Carlisle took his hand away from Esme's stomach and covered it back up.

**XXXXX**

The Cullen's had gathered downstairs in the living room; they were spread in various places. Esme was sitting of the couch with Rosalie and Alice was on either of her sides. Bella was standing behind her. Carlisle was standing on the far side of the room.

"I can hear it." Exclaimed Alice and Rosalie, they were both focusing on hearing the heartbeat.

"It's a miracle." Rosalie said happily.

"But how is this possible? How did Esme become pregnant?" Bella questioned turning her gaze on Carlisle who was staring at the floor with a troubled look on his face. Almost a minute passed before Carlisle answered Bella.

"I don't know." Carlisle ran his fingers through his hair. "But I'm pretty sure that _she _had something to do with this. She told to think things over and I have, I realize that everything that has happened to you was because of her when she bit you that one night a week ago. Carlisle looked directly at his wife. "And now you're…pregnant with what could be a very dangerous being. How do we even know that we can keep this….under control once it's born or do we even allow it to be bo…."

"Don't finish that sentence Carlisle." Rosalie snapped harshly at her father. "How can you even think of killing an innocent baby your own baby? There shouldn't even be a decision on whether or not you are going to allow your child to be born! I mean this is like the same thing that happened when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee. You." Rosalie pointed an accusing finger at Carlisle. "Wanted to abort Ness but look at her now she's a sweet little girl and so could your baby. But you'll never know if you kill your child Carlisle what kind of father would that make you? So how could you even think of killing your own baby?"

"Do you think this is easy for me?" Carlisle's voice was like no one had heard before it was cold laced with anger of his own. "I'm just considering all of the risk that could come if we allow this…I mean how do we even know if it's a baby for all we know it could be some blood thirsty monster or it could have devastatingly unbelievable power. Alice can't even see the future of Esme or you know and Edward can't read her thoughts either. I am I right Alice Edward?

Carlisle looked to Alice and Edward both shook their heads.

"And this isn't at all like when Bella was pregnant with Renesmee because Bella was still a human she. This isn't a human and vampire having a child its two vampires, it's never happened before. I'm pretty sure there isn't a vampire that was born to two of our kind, unlike Renesmee she is not the first of her kind. Nahuel and Huilen could answer our questions about hybrids.

"Carlisle I…" Rosalie began but was cut off by Carlisle.

"Don't interrupt Rosalie, I think that you desire to become a mother is clouding your judgment, you don't think of the consequences."

"Keep your voice down Carlisle." Edward hissed. "Don't wake up Nessie I wouldn't want her to hear this. For what's its worth I don't think that it will be super powerful considering you and Esme are its parents. I know this seems like it's out of your hands but I can't reget my decision to let my daughter be born."

Carlisle, Edward, Rosalie started to bicker against themselves Jasper tried to mediate between the three but to no luck he seemed to make everyone a bit angrier.

"Stop everyone stop." Alice had gotten off the couch and had a far away expression on her face immediately Jasper was by her side.

"What is it what do you see?" Jasper wrapped an arm around his wife.

"It's blurry." Alice closed her eyes to concentrate better a few minutes went by before Alice suddenly opened her eyes with the biggest smile on her face. "I saw your baby." Alice turned to look at both of her parents. "And it's the most beautiful baby."

"It looked as if the baby had just been born." Edward interjected. "Esme you were holding it and Carlisle you were on the side looking down at the baby. Carlisle locked eyes with Esme, so Alice had been able to see the child he thought to himself. In a flash Carlisle was next to Esme he took her hands in his. "The Volturi mustn't find out that we are going to have another special being in the family. I'll need to figure out a diet for you. I just wish I could have an actual conversation with _her _I'm guessing that she as all the answers.

"Oh goody I'm going to get a baby brother or sister." Renesmee said excitedly from the stairs.

"How long have you been there?" Bella asked.

"Long enough."

"What did you hear?"

"Pretty much everything." Nessie moved from her spot on the stairs to join her family in the living room. "So papa Carlisle when do you think the baby will come?"

"If conception took a week ago and the baby is already making its presence know then maybe in three weeks." _Soon a bit too soon. _

"Ness what's that around your neck?" Esme asked seeing a heart shaped locket around her granddaughter's neck that she hadn't seen before.

"Oh." Nessie brought her fingers to touch the edge of the locket. "It's her locket that papa Carlisle snatched from her neck."

"When was this?" Esme turned to look at her husband with a questioning look on her face. Carlisle explained how he came to get the locket. "Why would you do that? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I know I wasn't thinking at the moment sorry."

"Common Nessie its time you get back to bed." Bella grabbed her daughters hand and led her back upstairs followed by Edward.

**XXXXXXXX  
><strong>There was still tension between Rosalie and Carlisle but it was slowly fading away. No matter how hard Alice tried to see the future of the baby, she could not all she could see was blackness. Carlisle figured out a diet for Esme it did not involve blood. He had told her to drink the blood that he had given her in a glass. Esme made a dismayed face but she drank it anyway but as soon as it was down it came right back up. It did concern Carlisle that the baby refused blood since Esme needed it.

Esme's senses had dull she couldn't hear or sense others coming, Esme now slept and ate human food.

Esme woke to the smell of something burning. Getting off the couch she went to investigate what was being cooked. She found Carlisle in the kitchen cooking but doing a poor job at it.

"Oh good your awake I made you breakfast." Carlisle set a plate eggs, bacon, and a piece of toast and a cup of juice in front of her. Esme noticed that the only thing that wasn't burned was the juice not wanting to hurt Carlisle's feelings Esme ate her burned breakfast.

"How is it?"

"Mmmm." Esme shook her head in approval but soon after Esme dropped her hands to her stomach. "I don't think the baby liked the breakfast."

"Ok don't worry I prepared for this." Carlisle quickly grabbed a small garbage can and gave it to Esme. He held her hair back as she threw up.

"Ew what is the awful smell." Carlisle and Esme heard a loud voice say. Emmett walked into the kitchen followed by Rose, Alice and Jasper. "Oh it's just Carlisle's bad cooking. Emmett chuckled.

"Hey now be nice Emmett your father made a good effort."

"And you ate i…"

"I was thinking that I should take you shopping since you clothes aren't fitting that well anymore." Alice interrupted Emmett before he could finish what he was saying.

"No I'm sorry Alice but I don't think it would be wise for Esme to go out some one could recognize that she's pregnant and the news would spread and possibly reach the ears of the Volturi." Carlisle said.

"Oh ok then I guess Rose and I will just have to pick out good clothes for you. See you in a while common Rosalie." Alice left the kitchen with Rosalie trailing her. Emmett and Jasper left the kitchen to go and watch TV.

A week had passed and Carlisle noticed that Esme had grown a little more. Enough that if someone saw her they would know that she was pregnant. Carlisle had expected her to be a lot bigger than she was. He had taken time off from the hospital so he could research two vampires having a child but came up with nothing. Carlisle also stayed home so he could take care of Esme even though all his kids had volunteered to look after their mother but he felt like he had to do it.

Carlisle had become overprotective of Esme more now since she was carrying their child. He compared Bella's pregnancy with Esme's but the only similarity that he could see was that both his baby and Nessie were growing faster than an average human baby would. But his was growing more slowly than Renesmee was. It confused him he expected that a child with two vampires as parents would grow much faster. They had also informed Jacob of their situation he was technically part of their family plus Nessie had spilled the beans to him.

With Esme's reluctant permission Carlisle, Edward, Emmett and Jacob went out into the forest calling her. They were out there for hours but she did not come. Emmett had threatened to break the locket but he knew Nessie would be upset if he broke it she had become fond of the piece of jewelry.

**XXXXXXX**

Carlisle was walking around in the backyard with Esme he was on high alert even though his kids and Jacob were outside with them.

"It's nice to be outside." Esme said. She had been confined to the house for a week. It was nice to get a change of scenery. Esme glanced at Carlisle she could tell that he was tense by the way he was walking. "Carlisle relax a bit you're so tense all the time.

"What? Oh sorry Ezzie but I can't help but worry about you and our baby all time."

"I know but try to relax a bit everyone's here with us."

"Yeah I guess it helps a little bit." Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme's waist pulling her closer to him. "But I'll still worry about you." He whispered as he brushed his lips against hers. Deepening the kiss Esme locked her hands around Carlisle's neck. They broke apart when they felt their little one move. He moved his hands from her waist to Esme's expanding stomach. Carlisle felt the baby's movements Esme's hands joined his on her belly.

"You're a little mystery to us." Carlisle spoke. "I would think you would grow much faster than you are growing now. But never less you're our precious miracle we can't wait to meet you." Carlisle once again pressed his lips to Esme's but suddenly jerked away. Turning quickly he faced the forest shielding Esme. His kids and Jacob surrounded them in seconds. Edward pushed Nessie next to Esme.

"What is it?" Esme asked worried now that everyone had taken a defensive position.

"There's a stranger passing to close and it's not her." Alice responded. A couple of agonizing moments later Alice said that the stranger was leaving.

"Common back in the house Esme, Renesmee." Carlisle grabbed Esme's arm leading her back into the house.

"Ohh no." Alice suddenly said. "He saw."

"Carlisle what do you want us to do?" Emmett said seriously.

"Take Edward, Alice and Jacob see if you can catch up to him. Bella, Jasper and Rosalie stay with me. Now go." Carlisle sent his kids away he then proceeded to get Esme back into the house.

**XXXXXXXX**

An hour later Jacob, Alice, Edward and Emmett came back. "I'm sorry Carlisle we tried our best but he go away." Alice said sadly.

"What now?" Jacob asked.

"Now we wait Alice keep track of his movements, let's hope he doesn't go to the Volturi." Carlisle said solemnly. Over the next few hours it was a tense atmosphere everyone was on edge. Carlisle paced, Edward stared at the piano with Bella by his side, Alice had her eyes squeezed shut, Jasper was by her side, Rosalie and Emmett stared out the window, Jacob was on the couch with Nessie, and Esme watched her family. It was well after sunset when Alice finally knew what the unknown male vampire was going to do.

"He's not going to go tell the Volturi…but he is going to tell others."

"How long do we have?" Carlisle questioned

"Maybe fifteen hours a day at the most."

"Keep track of him please we need to know how many are going to come."

"I'm going back down to La Push and warn the Pack." Jacob got off the couch to leave.

"Wait Jacob Bella and I'll come with you I don't want Nessie to be here when they come. Esme you should come with us."

"No I want to be with my family."

"Mom please."

"I said no Edward" Esme said sternly Edward knew there was no arguing with Esme when she had her mind set on something. Jacob, Edward, Bella and Nessie left to La Push. Within thirty minutes Bella and Edward had returned. Edward filled his family what was going on down in La Push. Around four in the morning Jacob had came back with Seth, Leah, Paul, Quil and Embry. He told that the other members had stayed back to guard La Push. Morning came with a beautiful sunrise but there was a foreboding feeling in the air.

"He's almost back and he's brought thirty other vampires with him. In about fifteen minutes they'll be upon us."

"Jasper you know what to do." Carlisle said. Jasper took everyone outside getting them into defensive positions around the yard. Carlisle stayed in the house to protect Esme. The odds were not stacked in their favor.

"I promise I won't let anyone hurt you or our baby Es." Turning to Esme he gave her a quick kiss before turning back to the window. Minutes later they were here. The first vampire came out of the forest trees followed by others. Watching from the window Carlisle saw his family and the wolf pack run to meet the other vampires. Then the fighting started. Esme felt useless all she could do was watch as her family fought. Four vampires broke away from the fighting from below and started making their way to the house. Carlisle moved in front of Esme backing away from the window. In seconds three large male vampires and one female smashed into the house. Carlisle recognized the scent of one of the male vampires he was the one who had spotted Esme.

"Give us the woman and we'll leave in peaccce." The woman hissed.

"Never." Carlisle hissed back taking up a defensive stance.

"Have it you way then." The male on Carlisle's right said. The four vampires moved in closer until Carlisle heard Esme run into the wall. They were pinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Give us the woman and we'll leave in peaccce." The woman hissed.

"Never." Carlisle hissed back taking up a defensive stance.

"Have it you way then." The male on Carlisle's right said. The four vampires moved in closer until Carlisle heard Esme run into the wall. They were pinned.

Carlisle knew only a miracle would save them but no matter he would give his life to save Esme and that's what he was about to do. The four vampires were getting ready to attack. The female stepped in front of three males. Baring his teeth Carlisle growled at the girl.

"All we want is the child your mate carries the child is rare no two vampires have been able to reproduce. The child will be special who knows what kind of power it will have. With her or him in the coven we will be invincible.

"You'll never get my child or harm my mate."

"Have it your way then your mate will have to watch as we kill you." The female took her spot next to the other three." All four made a jump at Carlisle but before they could get him they were shot backwards a few feet. It was like they had run into an invisible barrier. Moving as one they rushed forward, once again they ran into the invisible barrier but this time the familiar white streaks of electricity showed. Carlisle saw as they hit the opposite wall causing a huge dent. Rage could be seen in all of their eyes as they got back on their feet. A gust of wind brushed against Carlisle's face he blinked and when he opened his eyes _she_ was standing in between him and the four other vampires.

"Leave them alone." She said icily.

"Why are you protecting them? Don't you want the child also?" The male in the middle said he was the one who had spotted them.

"It's not of your business now leave unless you want to die a most painful death."

The four preceded their advances again Carlisle started to move up by her side but she hissed at him. "Stay back."

A bit confused Carlisle stopped where he was. Didn't she want his help? She couldn't possibly take on all four of them the males were three times her size and the female at least twice her size. The female who seemed to be the boldest of the four charged at _her. _In a swift movement _she _had sidestepped the female and was behind her. Grabbing the females head _she _beheaded her. Carlisle watched on as _she _fought for them he felt Esme hold onto his arm. The two other males rushed up from behind. The other male that had spotted them stayed behind.

As the other two reached for _her, she _flipped backwards latching onto the backs of their necks. _She_ smashed their heads together as their heads hit each others; lightning erupted from them setting them on fire. _She _tossed the beheaded bodies on the dead female. As _she_ was fighting Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Bella jumped in through the window.

"And now I kill you." The one remaining male said.

"I'd love to see you try." _She _said turning to face him. Carlisle's children did not interfere with the two of them they were just as interested as he was.

_She _and the male circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move. He lunged at _her_ sidestepping his attack she took hold of the back of his shirt she hit him against the floor making the house tremble. With his arm he knocked her off her feet. Immediately he was hovering over her with his hands on her neck. Bringing her leg to her chest she kicked him in the gut sending him flying for the ceiling. They continued to fight until she had her hand around his neck lifting him off the ground. And then something happened that both fascinated and terrified Carlisle. Slowly the male was losing the usual pale color turning back into his human color. His red eyes turned into a brown. Blood started running down his throat where she had her grip on him.

"Please stop." He gasped while desperately clawing at her hand.

"Your mistake for telling." She hissed with that her hand once again lit up she dropped him as he was engulfed in fire. Turning around Carlisle saw her face for the first time. She was beautiful like all vampires but her beauty easily rivaled Rosalie's. She had perfect features, a pretty copper brown hair that reached the middle of her back and long bangs that were pushed over to right. She was tall and had a slender frame. Carlisle guessed that she was about 5'7 or 8. Like most of their kind her eyes were red surrounded by long dark lashes. But what caught Carlisle's attention were her eyes there was a deep sadness in them.

They stared at each other in silence not knowing what to do Carlisle broke it. "Umm thank you for save us umm…."

"Violet my name is Violet."

"Well Violet we appreciate your help I don't think I would have been able to figh…"

"I know you have questions." Violet cut him off. "And i will answer them, but not now. Now I'm going to go and make sure no one as escaped." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Esme said as she darted out from behind Carlisle. "You are going to come back right?"

"Of course I will." With vampire speed she was gone. Carlisle's sons and daughters did not try to stop her from leaving.

"What happened to the wolves?" Carlisle asked.

"They went back to La Push to see if anything happened down there." Edward said. "What happened in here?" Carlisle retold what had happened up to the point where his kids entered the house. "What happen out there?"

"For the most part it was a pretty easy fight none of them." Edward gestured outside. "Really knew how to fight that well."

The Cullen's continued to talk about the fight and Violet as they cleaned the house. The ashes of the dead vampires were swept up and put in the garbage. Edward and Emmett got the window fixed and repaired dents in the wall and ceiling. But Edward's piano still lay in shambles Edward himself was on the computer looking for a new one while the rest of the family was watching the TV. Bella and Edward left to see how their daughter was and they brought her back with them after Nessie begged them relentlessly.

It was late well past sunset and Violet had yet to return. Rosalie question whether she was really going to come back. Esme told Rosalie to give her some time. Esme had drifted off to sleep her head rested in Carlisle's lap his hand ran through her hair. Thunder rumbled in the distance followed by the sky lighting up with lightning. A blinding flash of lightning eliminated the sky it was followed by a loud clap of thunder that shook the house. Carlisle felt Esme stir in his arms.

"Go back to sleep nothing is going on."

"She hasn't come back yet?" Esme said as she sat up.

"No not yet and I'm kinda doubting that she will come." Carlisle said as she pulled Esme closer to him. The power flicker off just of a moment but came back on, out of the corner of his eye Carlisle saw a figure standing in the doorway. Looking over to his left Carlisle saw that Violet was standing there. She was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black hoodie. She gave him a small smile his eyes looked into hers there was still that deep sadness. Carlisle guessed that something really bad must have happened to cause her such a great sadness.

"You came back." Carlisle said.

"I said I would."

Edward got off the computer and came over to where the rest of his siblings were. Emmett turned off the television their attention was focused on Violet. Nessie was staring at her in awestruck. All at once everyone started to bombard her with questions expect Renesmee, Esme and Carlisle.

"Stop on question at a time." Violet said as she moved in closer to the room.

"What kind of power will the child have?" Edward asked.

"I don't know every vampire is different."

"Will it be thirsty for blood when it's born?" Jasper said

"No the child will not have the need for blood but it can drink blood if it wants to but until the child is grown up it won't need blood."

"If the baby doesn't want blood then how will Esme manage?" Bella asked.

"She will use the nutrients from the food to mange."

"Is it going to be a boy or girl? I want to start picking stuff out for the nursery." Alice exclaimed happily

"I think you'll have to wait until the child is born to find out whether it's going to be a baby or girl sorry." Carlisle's kids continued to ask her questions and Violet did her best to give them answer.

"How? how did Esme become pregnant?" Carlisle asked.

"The night that I bit her, my venom enter her body giving back life to her womb. Your mate's body will stay as a protective environment for your child for the duration of the pregnancy and a little afterwards to provide food for the child."

"Why isn't our baby growing faster, I would think that it would grow faster considering that it has two parents that are vampires."

"I don't know why your child doesn't grow as fast as hybrids it's just how it is. But you should be glad that it won't grow as fast you'll have more time with it.

"How do you know all of this? It's like you've done this before."

"That's because I have at first I only bit those who had mates but then I change to those who were in covens."

"So there are…."

"No." She cut him off. "There aren't they were all killed off by their mate or coven or I stepped in to kill them because they couldn't handle it anyways it's getting late and I think your mate is getting tired."

Carlisle turned his head to look at Esme she indeed looked tired. "Wait I still have a ton of questions for you." Carlisle looked away from Esme and back to Violet.

"I know you do but there's always tomorrow ok?"

"You'll stay?"

"Yes, if you need me I'll just be outside." Violet turned to leave as she left she dragged her fingers along the broken piano leaving a trail of lightning that ran down it. The Cullen's watch as the piano stood upright again the shattered pieces coming back together until the piano looked like it had before it was smash. It was like watching a movie in reverse.

**XXXXX**

Upstairs Carlisle and Esme snuggled up against each other in bed. Their hands interlocked on her belly every so often they could feel their child moving.

"Did you notice the sad look in her eyes?" Esme asked.

"Yes it makes me wonder what could have happened to make her so sad."

"Should we ask her tomorrow?"

"No we don't know her that well and I think the story behind the sadness in her eyes is a very personal story."

"I get it, so did you get most of your questions answered?"

"For the most part yes I did what I don't understand is how her venom has a more powerful healing quality then ours. Why did she picked us after who knows how many failed you know. Esme?" Carlisle looked at his wife who had fallen asleep. Carlisle pressed his lips against Esme's forehead as his other hand pulled up the covers. He watched as Esme slept before he too closed his eyes even though he didn't sleep it felt good to let his body relax for a while. For some reason he felt safer know that Violet was outside somewhere in the forest.

The next morning brought a light gray sky Bella had cooked Nessie and Esme breakfast. While Esme ate Carlisle went to inspect the piano Edward joined him.

"You can't even tell it got smashed." Carlisle commented.

"How did she do that other times when she used her power it set fire. I have a feeling she's not telling us something, something that is really important."

"Like what?"

"I don't know let's go ask her." Edward and Carlisle stepped out the front door Edward called her name once. In a split second Violet was standing in front of them dressed in the same clothes from the other day. "More questions."

"Yes." Edward said. "Why is it that my piano didn't catch on fire when you touched it with your power?"

"Because it doesn't always kill it can heal the damaged and broken like you saw what I did the male vampire.

"You turned him human again." Carlisle said shocked.

"Yes I can give you your humanity back but just for a little bit it's not permanent."

"What else can you do?" Edward questioned.

"Many other things that are both beautiful and deadly."

Edward and Carlisle invited Violet inside the whole family gathered in the living room once again to get their questions answered. It was noon before they seemed to be satisfied. Carlisle never got to ask his questions he had meant to ask. The Cullen's had gotten Violet of stick around for extra protection. Violet turned to leave but stopped in mid step like she remembered something.

"May I have my locket back please?" All heads turned to Nessie who looked saddened that she had to part with the locket that she had grown fond of. Renesmee walked up to Violet who kneeled to her level. All the while Edward kept a careful eye on Violet ready to protect his daughter. Nessie reached behind her neck to unclasp the chain from her neck setting the silver locket in Violet's hand.

"Do you still have the chain it came with by any chance?" Violet asked softly.

"Yes it's in my jewelry box." Renesmee answered. "Do want me to get if for you?"

"Yes please."

Renesmee ran up the stair to fetch the broken chain. "Here you go." Nessie dropped the chain into Violet's hand. Violet put the broken chain back on the locket and gave the other one back to Renesmee. Renesmee stared as Violet ran her fingers over the section where the chain had broken once her hands moved away the chain looked as good as new. Violet stood up to leave but stopped as Nessie grabbed her hand.

"Who are those people in the locket I mean?"

Esme saw a flicked of sadness cross Violet's features. "There my parents and adoptive parents." Violet once again kneeled down to Renesmee's level. Nessie took the locket from Violet's hand and opened it.

"So those are your parents." Nessie pointed to the couple on the right. "And these are your adoptive parents." She said pointing to the other couple of the left.

"No, the other way around."

"What your parents were vampires?"

"Yes I was not created I was born." Confusion registered on all the Cullen's faces and Violet seemed to notice it.

"I wasn't turned into a vampire I was born as one."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"What your parents were vampires?"

"Yes I was not created I was born." Confusion registered on all the Cullen's faces and Violet seemed to notice it.

"I wasn't turned into a vampire I was born as one."

Carlisle turned to look at each of his family members, their faces held the same expression, shock and confusion. How could this be?

"B…but you said that." Carlisle shook his head in shock unable to find the words he wanted or even begin to comprehend what he had just heard. _Violet was born as a vampire? But she said that the other females that she had bitten hadn't survived._ Carlisle lost himself deep in thought. "I don't understand you said there weren't others like our baby.

"I know I did and there aren't others everyone I bit died."

"Expect for you."

"Yes expect for me that's how I know so much about your baby."

"Because of you personal experiences and your parent's knowledge….your parents where they are?" Carlisle took notice that Violet's whole face visibly saddened.

"Is that why you always have a sad look in your eyes because something happened to you mom and dad?" Esme asked tentatively realizing that the mention of her parents was a sensitive subject. Standing up Violet turned to the window staring out at the forest there was a prolonged silence no one knew what to do. For they did not know Violet well enough to press her on the subject not knowing what she would do if they continued to hound her. Esme walked over to Violet but Carlisle grabbed her hand and shook his head. But Esme pulled her hand out of his and walked over to Violet taking her hand in her.

"What happened to your parents, I'll understand if you don't want to talk about it now." There was a pained look on Violet's face as she turned to look at Esme.

"212 years ago I was born my parents didn't know how they conceived me and I never really asked. They never bothered to look into the matter. They fought over about what to do about the unexpected pregnancy but ultimately they decided that they would keep me." Violet's next words were filled with bitter. "But they shouldn't have allowed me to be born they should have killed me while they had the chance before they became attached to a horrible monster that brought them nothing but death.

"Don't say that about yourself."

"NO, no you don't understand." Violet jerked her hand out of Esme's. "I killed them they died because of me." Violet's expression turned dark and so did outside. All of a sudden the sunny sky was chased away with black storm clouds. The more Violet's expression darkened the worst the weather got outside. A pouring rain pelted the windows, howling winds violently shook the house, and lightning bolts came dangerously close. Funnel clouds started forming making their way to the ground. Carlisle was quickly at Esme's side pulling her behind him.

"Violet!" Carlisle yelled. Immediately everything stopped but the rain continued on.

"I'm sorry." Violet turned on her heel and left the room. Carlisle heard a door open and close. Renesmee held the forgotten locket in her hand.

**XXXXX**

The steady drum of rain continued on it didn't seem like it was ever going to stop.

Esme sat on the couch in Carlisle's office her hands on her belly feeling her baby moving around. Carlisle had sent out Emmett, Edward and Bella to find Violet. Rosalie was keeping Renesmee entertained, and Alice and Jasper were locked up in their room. Esme could hear Carlisle's pen going a million miles per hour whatever he was writing down must be something important. Esme was so absorbed in the movements of the baby that she didn't realize that the sound of Carlisle's pen scratching stopped.

Carlisle stopped what he was doing moving his gaze to Esme. He watched as Esme caressed her abdomen. Esme put have realized that Carlisle was watching her; she turned to look at him giving him a small smile. Pushing away from his desk Carlisle walked over to the couch sitting next to Esme his hand joined her hands on her stomach.

"What were you working on?" Esme's eyes met Carlisle's.

"Violet."

"What about her?"

"I'm trying to figure her out she's such a mystery I mean how can two beings frozen in time have a child? Or to be more pacific how Violet's parents were able to conceive her it's implausible."

"Perhaps with a little more time she will be able to tell us…"

"Esme you saw how upset she got when she talked about her parents. Violet is a wild card we don't know her that well and what happens if we try asking her again? I believe that she has other powers besides the ones we have already seen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know." At that moment the door to the study opened Edward and Emmett came in. The two of them were soaking wet.

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked.

"She's with Rose and Ness." Edward answered.

"We found Violet, she's down by the river but we could not get to her. She had her defenses up." Emmett said. "We were within earshot so Edward and I tried calling her name several time, I'm pretty sure she heard us but just chose to ignore us."

"Maybe I should go try to talk to her." Carlisle said.

"I don't think she want to talk to anyone right now Carlisle." Edward said. "She'll have to come to us if she wants to talk or maybe some more time to be alone."

Edward and Emmett left the room to change into dry clothes. By noon time the rain was still coming down nonstop. Edward was tinkering on his piano; Emmett and Jasper were playing video game while Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Nessie watched. Carlisle and Esme remained in his study. Carlisle returned to his desk while Esme read a book on the couch.

"Ezzie I want to go and see if I can get Violet to talk to me." Carlisle said suddenly

"What did you listen to Edward and Emmett, Violet doesn't want to talk to anyone."

"We have given her enough time."

"Then I want to come with you."

"No Esme."

"Either I come with you or you give her more time."

"Esme it's not going to be safe…"

"And like it's going to be any safer for you?"

"How about I just come to you." A third voice said. Carlisle and Esme turned their heads to the door way to find Violet standing there. She was soaking wet her hair clung to her face, water dripped off her pooling on the ground. But what caught both of their attention was how dark her eyes were there were. Under her eyes were the purple and black circles like vampires get when he or she was thirsty. It was odd because hours earlier her eyes were red. "I'm really sorry about earlier I lost control luckily you were about to pull me out or something terrible could have happened…again."

"Again? You mean you lost control of your own powers and something terrible happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes and afterwards I felt horrible about what I did I hurt so many people and took a lot of lives."

"What happened the first time you lost control?" Esme asked.

Silence followed before Violet answered. "Hurricane Katrina, that's what happened."

"You caused Hurricane Katrina?! How?" Carlisle asked shocked.

"Yes unfortunately I did cause one of the worst hurricanes that America has experienced and it only happened because I allowed myself to think about both of my parents. I got lost in my emotions all the pain, anger, frustration and regret that I've kept bottle up for so long it just came pouring out."

"Why didn't you try and stop what you created?"

"Because creating that left me exhausted I had no strength left. But I can tell you still want to know about my parents don't you."

"Yes I would like to know how your parents were able to conceive you and…"

"And what happened to them. Like I said before I don't know how my parents were able to become pregnant with me it remains a mystery." Violet took a deep breath before continuing. "The Volturi killed my m..m…mother and father."

"I'm sorry." Esme said softly.

"I don't understand why people say sorry when another loses someone or something they love because sorry doesn't fix anything. I don't mean to be rude. Anyways I got four years with my birth parents and in four years I grew to be twelve. When the Volturi came they told me to run but I couldn't, I froze up and looked on as they died. The Volturi couldn't get past my shield or whatever you want to call it. For a month I was alone before I met my adoptive parents found me wandering the roads. They took me in even though they were poor they could barely afford anything. They were so kind to take me in as their own I tried to talk them out of it but I guess they pitied me or were drawn to by beauty. I was with them for about six months before they met their death." Violet fell silent her eyes moved to star out the window.

"Did…did the Voltur…." Esme started carefully.

"No the Volturi didn't kill them." Violet locked eyes with Esme there was no anger only a kind expression. "A band of bandits killed them. I was in town when it happened. The bandits came across the house it was winter and they were starving my adoptive father put up a fight we were hungry enough as it was and couldn't afford to give them anything. I came back home to find that the house was on fire and my mother and father were beaten to within inches of their lives their faces and bodies were bloodied." Esme heard Violets voice crack and what she assumed was venom pool in her eyes. "I couldn't bear to turn them…I didn't want them to be cursed with this life. I held my father then my mother as I watch the life leave their eyes. After they were dead i….i….i…i…i"

"Don't I know it must bring up painful memories for you." Esme said gently.

"After they were gone I hunted down those bandits and killed them all but before I killed them I tortured them breaking their bones I was so mad. They begged for forgiveness and eventually death and when they only had inches of life left I killed them. It was the first time I drank blood. And then I spiraled down into a deep depression shutting down completely staying still for many years. When pulled myself out I found that I was all grown up my physical age is twenty. I thirsted for blood. I traveled around until you caught my eye." Violet gestured towards Carlisle. "You were different from all other vampires, they only thirst you had was for more knowledge not blood. The blood you did drink was animal's blood. So I watched you from a distance for many years."

"So you were there when the newborns came." Carlisle asked.

"Yes I was."

"Why didn't you come out and help us fight them off?"

"Because you were handling them well engouth I didn't think you needed my help but I would have stepped in if you needed my help but you didn't so I stayed hidden."

"And when the Volturi thought Renesmee was an immortal child?"

"Yep I was also there once again you didn't need me but if a fight broke out I would have come out."

"Why did you choose us?" Esme asked.

"I choose the two of you because throughout all the rough patches you both have stayed together and kept by coven in tacked. Your love for each other has never faded or the years it's only grown stronger. What better place for a child to be born into."

"What about the Volturi how come they haven't come after you?" Carlisle asked.

"Because their afraid, afraid of dying like that one male did. So do you have any more questions?" Carlisle couldn't think of anything more to ask Violet had done her best to answer most of his questions.

"No I don't think so do you Esme?" Carlisle turned to Esme. "No."

"Ok then I'll be down by the river if you need me." Violet started to leave but Carlisle suddenly remembered he didn't want to ask her something. "Violet wait there is something I would like to ask you."

"Ask away." Violet said as she turned around.

"I would like to run some test on you."

"What kind of test." Violet asked.

"Just a standard doctor's test so I will have a better understandin…."

"Yeah I get, when do you want to start?"

"Now."

Carlisle and Esme led Violet to the mini hospital room that had set up for Bella months ago. After finishing the test Carlisle went to record all the information. Violet was 5'8 and a half and weighted hundred and ten pounds. When he drew blood her found out that Violet had little blood in her body it was mostly venom mixed with blood. Otherwise she was just like any other vampire. Carlisle continued his report while Violet browsed the bookcase Esme was staring intently at her stomach every so often she could feel movement from within. She wished that she could see her baby like any normal mother could. Feeling a pair of eyes on her Esme turned to Carlisle but he had his head down still writing. Turning the other way Esme met Violet's eyes.

"Do you want to?" She asked

"Want to what?"

"Want to see your baby on the ultrasound machine." Esme was lost for words so in reply she nodded her head. Violet's right hand faced up and a single strand of lightning erupted out of thin air beginning to to rotate in a circle faster and faster until it looked like a ball of brilliant blue light. The energy ball hovered above Violet's hand. Carlisle had moved to Esme's side, Violet walked over to them kneeling down Violet moved her right hand so it faced down. Her hand hovered inches from Esme's belly the circle of electricity land on Esme's stomach expanding as it went down forming a ring running the length of her belly. As the lightning made contract with Esme's belly, Esme felt a warm sensation spread across her stomach.

"You have five minutes, I'll leave you alone." Violet stood and quietly left the room. Carlisle met Esme's eyes before he reached the hem of her shirt pulling it up exposing her belly. It had lost the usual vampire pale it was like any other human skin. Dragging the ultrasound machine closer to the couch, Carlisle squirted the gel on taking the wand in his the wand in his hand. If his heart was still beating it would be beating fast he was nervous and excited. Placing the wand on Esme's abdomen Carlisle turned to the screen. Carlisle moved the wand around until his and Esme's baby showed up on the screen. Venom pooled in Carlisle's eyes hearing the heartbeat a strong and steady one. Turning to Esme she also had venom pooled in her eyes.

"That's our baby Ezzie."

"I know, how is our baby is he or she healthy?" Esme motherly side showed through.

"Yes and looks like our baby is developing well. I would say it's a healthy twenty week baby…Es do you want me to tell you the gender of the baby?"

"Yes…wait no…yes I do want to know."

"Sure?" Carlisle teased.

"I'm sure."

"A healthy twenty week baby girl."

Carlisle and Esme started at their baby girl until Esme's skin began to return to the pale color. Carlisle quickly froze the screen of the ultrasound machine printing off the very first picture of their baby. Handing Esme some tissues Carlisle moved the ultrasound back in its place.

"A baby girl who I hope is going to look just like her mother." Carlisle took his place next to Esme interlocking his hand with hers.

"We need a name for her." The door suddenly banged open revealing Alice with the biggest smile on her face

"YES! A girl I can't wait to decorate her nursery and pick her out toys and clothes. Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Alice squealed in delight hugging both her parents before quickly leaving.

"That was umm abrupt." Esme laughed.

"That sure was." Carlisle agreed.

**XXXXX**

The next few days Carlisle and Esme talked about what they should name their daughter of course everyone had their input on what her name should be. They all agreed on that her name wouldn't be something girly like Tiffany or Brittany. They hardly saw Violet she came when Esme called to thank her for letting them see their baby. What Carlisle and Esme noticed was how tired Violet looked there were defined purple and black circles under her eyes. Over the next four days they didn't see Violet at all when they called her she didn't come. It began to trouble all the Cullen's. Carlisle sent out his children to go search for her.

"Do you think she left?" Esme asked as she watches her husband pace.

"I would think she would tell us if she was going to leave." Carlisle felt uneasy without Violet around no other vampires had come around since that one attack plus she was able to keep the Volturi at bay.

"Carlisle we found Violet but I think there's something wrong with her." Edward said. "The others are with her now I came back because I'm the fastest."

"Alright tell where she is and I'll go see if I can help her and I need you to stay here with your mother."

"Violet's near the Canadian border."

"Thanks Edward I'll be back soon."

"Carlisle I want to come with you." Esme said.

"Esme it's not safe for you not in your condition, I am not going to put you and our unborn daughter at risk who knows who's lurking out there."

"Carlisle no one other than use has been around and I've been confined to the house for too long."

"For good reason last time you were outside someone spotted you and brought any army with him what if that happens again. Besides there something wrong with Violet so I don't think she will be able to save us if we are pinned down again."

"Carlisle."

"Esme."

Esme and Carlisle stared each other down. "Carlisle just let her come with us everyone's there to protect her if anything happens."

"You are not helping Edward." Carlisle scolded. "Ugh fine." Carlisle walked over to Esme and picked her up. "Lead the way Edward." Carlisle followed Edward as he led them to where the rest of the family was and Violet. Setting Esme down Carlisle walked into the center of his children with Esme trailing on his heels. He saw Violet lying in the grass unmoving, she showed no sign of acknowledging their presence. As he reached her side he knelt down, Violet's eyes remained unblinking they held a glassy appearance. She looked so run down.

"Violet? Violet can you hear me?" Carlisle said as he shook her shoulder like waking a patient. He got no response it she was a like a statue Carlisle tried a few more times but nothing.

"You don't think she's dead do you?" Esme asked.

"No I don't think so." Suddenly a fast blowing wind started up cutting Carlisle and Esme off from the rest of their family. Streaks of lighting flowed in the whirl wind Carlisle brought Esme closer to him shielding her front away from the violent wind. To Carlisle if felt like he was stuck in the middle of a tornado. Through the wind Carlisle saw his kids try to get to them but the wind was just going too fast it was hard for them to stay on their feet. The whirl wind got going even faster until Carlisle could no longer see the forest around him. Ever so slowly the smells of the forest were fading away being replaced by the smell of sea water. The strong wind slowed down the walls coming down until it stopped completely. Looking around at the new surroundings Carlisle saw he, Esme and Violet were no longer in the forest instead they were on what appeared to be a secluded beach. Gone were the sounds of the forest in their placed was the sound of waves crashing down. The sun didn't shine through the light grey clouds on either side the beach stretched for mile and miles in either direction.

"Where are we?" Esme asked as she left Carlisle's strong arms.

"I'm not sure but I don't think we're anywhere near Forks anymore."

"What about Violet?" Esme and Carlisle looked down to see that Violet still hadn't moved she was still as a statue.

"Carlisle look over there." Carlisle looked to where Esme was pointing far from the shore Carlisle saw a stone wall surrounding a castle.

"I wonder if anyone lives in there." Esme said.

"I don't think so otherwise they would have seen us arrive it's hard to miss a whirlwind."

"How far away do you think the castle is?"

The sound of someone gasping for air made Carlisle and Esme look at Violet she was coming around.

"Violet?" Esme asked.

**XXXXXX**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Do you guys have any good names for Esme and Carlisle's daughter? Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thanks for all your review and the suggestions for names.**

**XXXXXX**

"Violet?" Esme asked.

Walking over to where Violet was laying on the sand, kneeling down Carlisle and Esme looked down at Violet. The glassy eye stared left her eyes as she started to blink; air flowed through her lungs again. Violet's breathing was rapid like she was waking up from a bad dream gradually it slowed down.

"Violet are you ok?" Esme asked once again.

Sitting up Violet took in her surroundings seeming a little confused then realization dawned on her face she knew exactly where she was.

"Violet?" Esme tried again.

"What?"

"Where are we?"

"We are in Queensland Australia on a secluded beach where no one ever comes anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's rumored that this place is haunted anyone who comes here vanishes." Violet turned away from Esme to the castle a longing look in her eyes and again the sadness.

"Do you know if anyone lives there?" Carlisle pointed to the castle.

"Did you not listen to what I just said? I told you know comes here their all afraid of the ghost or aspiration or spirit or whatever they believe in haunts this place. Only the stupidity of teenage boys dare come here for fun to see who can last here the longest." Violet tune was harsh. "But no one lives there. I'll take you back to Forks but not now, I'm too tired right now." Violet got shakily to her feet. "It's about fifteen miles up to the castle." Violet started walking in the direction of the castle Carlisle and Esme followed her.

"Are you sure it's ok that we stay there?" Esme asked.

"I'm sure after all it is my par…my castle."

"It's your?"

"Yes it's mine my parents left it to me but I've been in there since they… you know." The three of them continued to walk on in silence Violet pulled ahead of Esme and Carlisle. After an hour of walking Carlisle and Esme noted two things one was the sky was visibly darkening and the other was the Violet seemed to be walking slower they watched as she staggered a couple steps. Carlisle started too moved towards Violet but she waved him off. At one point Violet fell to her knees it was like all the energy in her body was zapped. A chilling breeze blew through; Carlisle looked up at the sky. Storm clouds were moving in they were coming from the direction of the sea.

"A storms coming and it's going to be brutal." Carlisle torn his gaze away from the sky to Violet, she was still kneeling in the path.

"How do you know it's going to be brutal?"

"I can always tell when a storm is coming and how bad it's going to be."

"How much longer is to the castle? I don't to be stuck out here when the storm does it especially Esme."

"Then you go ahead of me and I'll meet you there."

"But I'll feel bad about leaving you out here all by yourself."

A rustling sound came from the tall grass, Carlisle moved in from of Esme protectively sniffing the air Carlisle could tell it was animal but that was all since the scent of sea air mostly filled his nose. From the tall grass a white wolf with a shade of light blue eyes stepped out in front of Violet. The wolf's eyes met Carlisle's before it dropped what looked like a kangaroo in front of Violet. Violet did nothing with the dead animal, with its nose the wolf pushed the kangaroo closer to Violet. Taking the dead animal in her hands Violet brought the kangaroo to her lips.

Carlisle and Esme stood back watching the pair it was clear that the wolf was her pet. Standing up Violet held the dead kangaroo in her hands she faced Carlisle and Esme. Her eyes were down looking at the deceased animal her held. Both Esme and Carlisle were staring at the animal as it erupted in flames until it was nothing more but ashes. Violet tossed the ashes in the air as the wind seemed to pick them up and float them away.

"Come now let's hurry the storm is about to start." Carlisle met Violets gaze and was memorized by her eyes, no longer the black color but a beautiful lighted golden. "Isis home go." Violet commanded. Carlisle was about to ask yet another question when a single drop of rain splattered on his face followed by many others. Violet took off after Isis Carlisle picked up Esme and followed. Running as fast as he could Carlisle tried to catch up but Violet was too fast. Violet seemed to take notice that Carlisle was not as fast as her and slowed down until she was next to them.

The crackle of lightning could be heard behind them. Closer and closer they drew near to the castle ahead a stood a black iron gate with Isis waiting. Pulling ahead Violet pushed open the gate once Carlisle and Esme were inside the gate Violet closed it. It was about a ten minute walk to the front door. At the front door Carlisle set Esme down so she was between him and Violet. Violet opened the front door stepping aside to let Esme and Carlisle in.

It was pitch black inside and cold the door shut behind them. Violet moved in front of Esme and Carlisle the sound a switch being pushed could be heard a few lights flickered on. Instead of a 17th century inside everything was modern and updated.

"Make yourselves at home." Violet said as she walked away and up the stairs with Isis at her heels. Carlisle and Esme explored the inside of the castle there were nice big windows in which they could watch the storm. They walked through the kitchen and living room but any door they tired was locked. At the end of one of many halls was a beautiful French door that was obviously from the late 17th century Carlisle's interest picked up he wonder in this was a door to the library.

Trying the handle, much to his disappointment the door was locked just like all the other once they had tried. Behind him he heard a grumbling sound.

"What was that?" Carlisle chuckled as he turned around to face Esme. "Come Essie lets go see if we can find our way back to the kitchen without getting lost." Carlisle took her hand in his, they only got lost a few time until they found the kitchen. Carlisle opened the refrigerator to find nothing was in there which did not surprise him.

"Esme see if there's anything in the cabinets."

Esme walked over to the nearest cabinet to find that there nothing in there either. Both Carlisle and Esme looked through the cabinets but there was nothing in them expect for dishes and silver ware and other cooking items.

"It sure is clean in here for no one being here." Esme commented.

"Yeah it is, let's go see if we can find Violet maybe she knows where some food is." Carlisle said. Carlisle and Esme found the stair where Violet had gone up. Walking up the steps they noticed that it was also modern and updated it only two hall lights were on the rest of what they could see what thrown in darkness. They tried every door but like the ones downstairs they were all locked.

"Should we try the next floor?" Esme asked.

"No I'll call her Violet?" Carlisle called her but no answer came. Flashes of lightning light up the places that were dark, at the end of the hall way Esme saw an old fashion door. Grabbing Carlisle's hand Esme pulled him to the door. Reaching out Esme turned the door handle to her and Carlisle's surprise it was unlocked. As she pushed it open, it was like being transported back into the late 17th century. Light came from the candles that were burning. On the floor curled up was Isis. The wolf looked at Esme and Carlisle then set her head back down. Carefully Carlisle and Esme walked past Isis. There were only four doors two on one side and two on the other. Carlisle and Esme tried the last one on the right. Opening the door they saw it was child's room closing the door they opened the one right across from the child's room, they found a bathroom. Closing the door Carlisle and Esme opened the first door on the right that ran along the same wall as the child's room.

Opening the door they found a baby's nursery. In the middle of the room was the crib it was made out of a dark beautiful wood, a rocking chair sat facing the large window. There were many other things for an infant in the room. Walking into the room Carlisle and Esme got a closer look at things. Esme ran her hand over the rail of the crib, above the crib was a mobile made out of tear shapes crystals. Esme felt Carlisle's hand on her shoulders.

"Soon we are going to be looking down at our daughter in her crib." Carlisle said as he kissed the top of her head his hands moving from her shoulders to her stomach.

"How soon Carlisle?"

"Hmmm maybe in three more weeks we'll welcome her into the world."

"We still need a name for her." Esme said as she reached down into the crib and picked up a baby blanket. Esme examined the blanket as Carlisle named off some names. The blanket was knitted and extremely soft it was a creamish color, A dark purple ribbon bordered the blanket in some place bows where tied. Esme turned the blanket in her hands until she found a name embroidered in a gorgeous cursive letters like the V on Violet's necklace.

"Violetta." Esme whispered.

"Violetta? That's a pretty name." Carlisle said.

"What? No not for our baby look." Esme turned around and showed Carlisle the blanket. Carlisle took the blanket from Esme's hands he felt the softness of the blanket. Bringing it to his nose he smelled it closing his eyes as he did so, it held a sweet scent to it and the scent of a baby. Opening his Carlisle could have sworn that the room had changed it was bright with the sun streaming in through the window.

"Violetta." Carlisle said aloud.

"Haven't heard that name in a long time."

Startled Carlisle whirled around as Esme looked at the door way to see Violet standing there. She was half in shadows.

"Sorry we don't mean to snoop around." Esme said.

"It's ok I don't mind your just curious." On the tips of her finger lightning danced, with a flick of her wrist Violet sent the lightning upwards to the ceiling lighting the candles that were in the chandelier bathing the room in a yellowish glow. It always fascinated Esme and Carlisle when Violet used her power.

"Your eyes are red again how?" Carlisle said shocked just a while ago they were a light gold.

"I know it's the one thing my father brought into this life was paranoia he always worried about the what if's in life. When he was human he always kept preserved food around, but as a vampire he kept bottles of blood around especially in the room he shared with my mother." Violet gestured to the door that was open across from them.

"Oh, so anyways we came up here to ask you if there's any food around because Esme needs to eat or if there's a grocery store nearby." Carlisle stated.

"The nearest town is three hours away but its eleven o'clock at night so it won't be opened. I think there's some food in the cellar." Turning on her heel Violet walked into the next room opening a drawer rummaging through it. Carlisle put the blanket back into the crib, he and Esme walked out just as Violet closed the door to the other room. In her hand was a ring of keys.

"What about the candles?" Esme asked concerned that if left alone it would burn the room. Violet looked at the candles burning, she continued to stare at them until they were extinguished.

"There come on let's go find you something to eat." Violet walked out the door Esme and Carlisle had walked in Isis got up following her and Carlisle and Esme following them.

**XXXXX**

It turned out that there was some food in the cellar and some spices. Violet made Esme's meal while Carlisle and Esme watched. Thirty minutes later Esme had finished her delicious dinner and was starting to feel a bit tired. Esme listened as Violet and Carlisle talked.

"Would you like me to take you back to your home tomorrow?" Violet asked.

"I thinking about that and I think it would be safer here than at our house."

"So you want to stay here?"

"Yes just until our baby is born and if it's ok with you."

"It's fine this old castle could use some love. So what kind of view would you like one that overlooks the ocean or one that looks over the grassy planes and forest?"

"The ocean view." Carlisle said.

"Follow me, oh and I'll get your dishes." Violet stood up pushing in her chair she lead Carlisle and Esme up a different flight of stairs unlocking a door into a spacious room. Violet bid them a good-night and left. Esme decided she wanted a bath before bed so Carlisle got a bath running. Carlisle joined Esme in the bath before he did he called Edward informing him of where they were and what they had planned. Alice had grabbed the phone and said they were going to catch the next flight to Queensland and hung up.

Both Carlisle and Esme enjoyed their soak in the tub but they suddenly remember that they didn't have any other clothes expect the one they had on early. Carlisle got out of the tub putting a towel around his waist he was going to see if Violet had any spare clothes.

Carlisle walked out into the bedroom to on the bed there was a note on top pajamas. Carlisle read the note it was written in the beautiful handwriting on top of the note was a brass key.

Carlisle and Esme,

I figured that you both don't have any other clothes to change into since you did not expect to come here today, so here are some pajamas in the closet are more shirts, pants, socks, shoes, and under garments that you might need. The key unlocks all the doors in this castle so enjoy your stay here.

Violetta

Carlisle picked the men's pajamas it was a pair of grey boxers and a white t-shirt pulling them on Carlisle picked up the white nightgown and underwear for Esme. Walking back into the bathroom Carlisle held up a towel for Esme and the nightgown.

"Violet left these for us and apparently there's more in the closet." Carlisle said.

"We should thank her later." Esme said as she dried herself off. Carlisle snuggled in bed with Esme, the bed was so comfortable nice and soft and the pillows where nice and fluffy.

"You want to hear the possible names for our daughter again?" Carlisle asked as Esme laid her head on Carlisle's shoulder.

"Yes since I wasn't listening the first time."

"Ok here they are again. Emma, Lily, Emily, Katherine, Elizabeth, Eliza, Elena, Sophie but those are just some of the names I've come up with.

"Hmm how nice." Esme slurred she was falling asleep. Carlisle listened to Esme breathing rhythmically, closing his eyes Carlisle listened as the storm started to die down.

Esme woke to the bright sun shine through the window Carlisle stood in front of the window sparkling. Carlisle turned away from the window walking over to Esme.

"Morning, how did you sleep?"

"Good, what should we do today?"

"Explore the castle now that we have the key to the place." Esme got out of bed and walked over to the closet opening it she found many clothes. It was a big walk in closet with a mirror at the end.

"Wow Violet said we could wear all this?"

"Yes that's what it said in the note."

Esme chose a light blue dress and a pair of flat slip on shoes. Carlisle picked a pair of shorts and a plane short sleeved shirt. Walking downstairs Esme found that she had breakfast waiting for her already. It was too nice of day to be exploring the castle so instead Carlisle and Esme head to the beach. It wasn't too hot a nice breeze was blowing through there wasn't a cloud in the sky. At the beach they found Violet sitting on the sand with Isis at her side. Violet was dressing in a pair of shorts a pink tank top and a blue sweat shirt her feet were bare. The one thing that really grabbed Carlisle and Esme's attention was that unlike them Violet did not sparkle when the sun hit her; she had more of a glow.

Esme and Carlisle sat next to her. "Thanks for the clothes and breakfast I hope you didn't go to too much trouble." Esme said

"You're welcome and it's no trouble at all it gave me something to do."

"You don't sparkle like us."

"No it's one of the things I enjoy about being a vampire." Violet, Esme and Carlisle continued to talk they told Violet that the rest of their family was coming here. They also learned more about Violet like she was born here in the fall but was raised in England half the year but came back to Australia every summer and fall with her parents. Violet's parents never spoiled her even though they had lots of money. She found Isis as a pup alone in Antarctica brining her back here. Violet could speak almost every langue. Violet had changed her name from Violetta to Violet because it was too sad for her to hear the name her parents gave her. Then the subject of the Volturi came up.

"What will happen if the Volturi find out about our baby and come for us?" Carlisle asked.

"If that were to happen I would protect you before any harm comes to you or any of your family members." What Violet said next touched both Carlisle and Esme. "With my last dying breath I'll protect you." Violet stood up walking to the water.

Later in the day Carlisle and Esme head back up to the castle. Carlisle went back to the old French doors and unlocked it he was very delighted to find what was inside. He was like a kid in a candy store. In the room were rows upon rows of book even the walls were lined with books. There were tables with reading laps and chairs by the window to read and a couch by the fireplace. There were books on a variety of things even some dating back to the mid 16th century. Two hours passed when Violet came in. Carlisle had many books lying open on the table Esme was on the couch stretched out a book lay on the table but Esme was more interested in her baby kicking at the moment.

"You know that there is an upstairs." Violet said.

"Really?" Carlisle said an excited look was in his eyes.

"Yes, the farther you go up the more modern it gets."

"How much farther does it extend up?"

"The library goes all the way up to the most top level."

"I should make my way up there."

"I'll leave to it then." Violet turned to leave but stopped as she spotted Esme on the couch. "You want to see something cool?"

"Umm sure."

"Ok follow me." Violet helped Esme off the couch, Esme followed Violet up many flight of stairs until they reach a spiral stair well. Looking up Esme saw it went up pretty far and she was getting tired.

"Don't worry I'm not going to make you climb the stairs I know it's too long in your condition. Take my hand." Esme took Violet's hand. "Bend your knees and jump." Esme gave Violet a quizzical look. "Trust me." Complying with Violet's command Esme did as she was told she bent her knees and jumped. The next thing she knew was that flying past the many stairs until she and Violet reached the top.

"That was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." Violet led Esme through the wooden, large windows dominated the room. Esme was about to walk to the window but Violet stopped her. "No not that we are almost there." Violet walked over to the wall where it fell away to a hidden stair case. Esme followed Violet up the fourteen stairs until they reached another door. Once again Violet opened the door it led outside to a large balcony. Walking to the rail Esme looked down it was a bit dizzying.

"I love coming up here." Violet said. Esme looked around she could see the ocean sparkling for miles and miles turning around Esme saw a grassy plane that met with the forest. There was one tree that much taller than the others.

"That's where I go to remember my parents, their final resting place."

"It's really pretty up here."

"My mother said when I was born that the leaves on the trees turned a shade of violet."

"Is that how you go you name?"

"No." Violet chuckled. "My mother already had my name picked out, what about you do you have a name for your unborn child?" Violet turned her scarlet eyes on Esme.

"No not yet, but I have an idea on what I want to name her."

"That's good but anyways I brought you here so you could see something." Violet eyes shifted from Esme's to the forest line.

"The view is very beautiful."

"Watch the trees." Esme locked her gaze on the horizon. A warm breeze moved through the air it spread to the grass and forest below. In the soft breeze the tree branches swayed back until the leaves started turning the most magnificent shade of pink.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter even though it is kind of boring and long. Don't forget to review. Sorry for all of the grammar and spelling mistakes **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Esme was memorized with the vibrant color it was truly a magnificent sight.

"It's beautiful Violet."

"You should see it when you're standing in the forest…remind me to take you sometime before you leave." Esme and Violet continued to stare at the beautiful pink leaves until Violet decided to go back inside. They walked down the flights of steps at a steady pace for the most part they traveled down in silence.

"Why did you choose me and Carlisle? I mean you could have chosen someone else like….." Esme and Violet stopped on the steps.

"Like why didn't I choose Rosalie or Alice or Bella?" Violet leaned on the rail. "I'll tell you why I didn't choose your daughters. For one Bella already as a child and I don't think Alice has the desire to become a mother, she's content with being an aunt."

"What about Rosalie? She's wanted to have children but being a vampire doesn't allow her to be able to."

"No doubt Rosalie would have made a great mother but…but at time they all still act like immature teenagers. Remember the night I bit you?"

"Yes of course I do."

"Well the only reason I had that opportunity was because Emmett couldn't resist the temptation of chasing after a stranger that he had sense before but never been able to put a face with the scent and simple because I was drawn to you both. Your mate is coming." No soon did Violet say that, Carlisle was at the bottom of the stairs.

A look of concern and worry was on his face. "Esme where did you go I got worried about you one moment your there and the next thing I know is your gone." Carlisle said as he stared up the stairs when he reached Esme he took her hands in his.

"Sorry I was with Violet."

"I'll leave you two alone." Violet scooted passed Esme and Carlisle continuing her way down the stairs. As Violet stepped off the last step Carlisle remember something. "Violet? Is it ok if I take some books up to the room?"

"That's fine just put them back where you found them." Violet disappeared out of sight in a blur.

"So what did you do with Violet?" Esme recounted what Violet took her to see.

"It's a shame that I missed it must have been a beautiful sight. Alice called she said they would be here in a few hours."

Carlisle and Esme returned to the library, Carlisle returned to the book he had been reading while Esme browsed the many shelves. There were many titles that she recognized and there were many that she didn't some were even in different langues. As Esme reached the end of a row, one book caught her eye. It seemed out of place it was taller than the other books and much wider. Pulling it off the shelf to have a closer look, Esme noticed that it was quiet a thick book the front cover had no authors name on it. The cover was faded black with old designs on it; opening the book Esme realized it was not a book but a journal.

Flipping to a random page Esme saw a picture of a little girl she wore a fancy dress tight curls cascaded down her chest short bangs were pushed over to the right. Half her hair was pulled up with a bow on top of her head. Looking down there was a name and more writing under the picture.

_Violetta._

_Two years and four months ago our daughter was born. She is not a normal child for if she was she would be two years of age. But Violetta is six and four months old._

Turning back to the start of the journal Esme began to read, already twenty pages into the journal Esme could hardly put it down. The journal was mostly about Violet very so often her father made a reference to her mother. Esme was on the last page when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Esme did you hear what I said?" Carlisle asked.

"What?" Esme didn't even realize that Carlisle had said something left alone heard him walking over to her.

"I said that the kids will be here in a few more hours, whatever your reading must be pretty interesting. What are you reading?"

"A journal Violet's father wrote it's pretty much all about her."

"Let me see." Carlisle took the journal from Esme's hands and began reading aloud the page that she was on. "In two years Violetta has grown to be six years old my best guess is that she is going to be twelve in two more years. It saddens me to see her grow up so fast, but I will always cherish every moment I have with her. Violetta has much power and I believe I have seen all of it. She has the ability to control lightning and draw it out of thin air, control weather and wind. Violetta needs to be trained to control her powers because whenever she's in a sour mood the weather is quiet foul. But how can I help guide her in the right direction when my own power can even begin to compare to hers. It is doubtful that any vampire will have the remarkable power my baby girl has. Violetta is stealthy as a cat she can move around without making a sound. Her beauty is exquisite and in many ways she takes after Mary. But I'm getting off topic. Violetta can change the color of leaves into any color she desires it is a most magnificent sight to behold. She can render others immobile but only for two minutes. Violetta, Mary and I are all linked together we can read each other's thoughts and see the world through each other's eyes. But we can block each other out too, before Violetta Mary and I didn't have the ability to do this. The link cannot be created with just anyone it has to be with people Violetta has a special bond with. And lastly, this is what both her mother and I consider her most special power…"

"What is it Carlisle? What's her final power?"Esme asked when Carlisle did not continue on.

"It just ends there see." Carlisle said as Esme came over to look at the journal with him. Carlisle flipped the page over it was a blank page. "I consider her most special power…." Carlisle repeated once again.

"_I consider her most special power she can make you relive previous memories. It's like living in that one moment again. It is great to see my human memories that I have thought long blurred away but there is a bit of a downside. Violetta can bring happy memories back and also terribly sad ones. Ones that you would want to push away and forget." _Carlisle and Esme looked up to see that the room had changed it was like they were back in the very early 18th century it was also nighttime. A man sat on the couch he was writing in a new journal, another lay next to him. He had dark hair it was very clear that he was a vampire.

The form of a sleeping girl lay next to him with her head on his lap. Instantly Esme and Carlisle knew that it was Violet has a young girl they guessed she was six. The man began stroking his daughter's head. _"What do you dream of my sweet girl? You're so lucky to be able to escape the world for a while and let your imagination run wild."_

The doors of the library opened and a woman who looked very similar to Violet came in. _"I thought I'd find the two of you in here." The woman walked over to the man and Violet. "Henry be so careful with what you write in your journals."_

"_Why Mary?"_

"_You know why… the Volturi remember what would happen if they found out about her? Plus what you write down about her exploits her weakness. So please I ask you to be careful Henry."_

"_I promise Mary that I am always careful… she's lonely."_

"_I know." _

"_I can see it in her face she yearns for a complain someone who is not her parents. It saddens me that she must be secluded from everyone else and I know it is only for her own good but…."_

"_But it has to be this way for her own protection. I'll take her to bed now." Mary took Violet and carried her out of the room. _Esme and Carlisle watched as Violet slowly opened her eyes but just for a short moment before they closed again. Esme and Carlisle were both shocked her eyes were not red but a striking blue grey. Slowly the room faded away; again they were standing in present time the rays of the sun streamed in through the windows. Violet stood behind the couch in her hands was her father's second journal.

"Here it continues on from where the last one left off and the last one my father wrote." Violet said. Violet put the journal down on the couch and made her way to the door.

"You were just like any other child you would have fit in just fine with others." Carlisle said.

"I know I could have but I would have stuck out anyways I was so much more beautiful than any other child and I grew faster it would have risen suspicion." Violet left and Carlisle and Esme sat on the couch and read the other journal, the two pages where written in Violet's handwriting. In some places the ink had run like it had been sprinkled with water. The last pages contained how her parents died and where their final resting last was. On the very last page was a drawing it was a path lined with trees the branches created an arch. The path of trees lead to a big tree that stood in the center it was bigger than the rest and much taller.

"Poor thing no wonder her eyes always hold that sadness." Esme said.

"I know it must have been horrible for her to see her parents die." Esme was about to say something but Carlisle's phone went off. Esme could hear Alice on the other side talking they would be delayed because they were having car trouble.

"Common let's go tell Violet that our kids will be here later." Carlisle said as he stood from the couch.

Esme and Carlisle left the library in search of Violet, after two minutes of looking they found her sitting out in the court yard Isis was at her feet. She sat facing towards the forest, Esme and Carlisle stepped outside and walked over to her. They informed her that the others were going to be here later. "Ok". Was all she said.

"That's their final resting place isn't it?" Carlisle said as he spotted a tree top that was taller than the rest.

"Yes it is, it's where I put them to rest because it's been their favorite spot they loved going there and loved bringing me there. We always had the greatest time there."

"Have you been there since you've been here?"

"No not yet but I think it's time I should." Said Violet as she got off the chair she was sitting on.

"We'll leave you then." Esme said. Violet turned to look at Esme.

"Come with me." Violet said but her lips didn't move.

"H-how'd you do that?" But then it dawned on Esme, Violet had created a link between them.

"_Not just you and me but also your husband. But enough talk." _Wind picked up swirling around them until it was going so fast they couldn't see the castle wall or the ocean or the forest. The smell of the forest could be smelled and the wind died down. They were standing in the picture from the journal. Violet strode down the path Esme and Carlisle followed her. A breeze blew through, as Violet walked past the leaves changed into the softest shade of pink.

Carlisle was awestruck at the beauty of the color. A few stray leaves floated down. Esme and Carlisle stopped as Violet reached the end of the path; she knelt down by the tree. She touched the root her hand glowed, light snaked its way up all the way to the highest branches. More leaves fell swirling around Violet then up in the air above her head forming an eight sided star. The star continued to swell until it exploded raining down but it was no longer leaves it was petals of a sparkling red. Violet stood up walking away from the falling petals she took Esme and Carlisle's hand in hers. It was the first time she had touched them. "Common let's go." As they walked down the path the leaves changed once again but into a flaming reds, oranges and yellows that swirled around they until Violet, Esme and Carlisle once again stood in the court yard facing the forest. The leaves remain the flaming colors but soon they faded away.

Violet let go of Esme and Carlisle's hands and it was in that moment that the walls Violet had up fell away as she broke down tears not venom ran down her cheeks sobs came from her throat. Esme immediately wrapped Violet in her arms comforting her Carlisle did the same. The three of them stood there for the longest time until Violet's tears stopped.

**XXXXXXXX**

Two hours later Carlisle stood outside waiting for everyone to arrive while Esme was with Violet in her nursery. The sun hit the crystal mobile rainbow lights splashed across the whole room. Since her break down, Esme felt closer to Violet and Violet seemed more at ease.

"Did your mother make this?" Esme asked as she picked up the baby blanket.

"No my father did he finally got it right after many failed attempts at knitting and embroidering it with ribbon and putting my name on it. Are you ready for your baby to be born?"

"I'm excited and scared, I'm excited that Carlisle and I are finally going to have a baby of our own that we have wanted for so long but scared about if the Volturi finds out." Esme's hand drifted to her stomach to where her sleeping daughter was.

"Don't be scared of them I'm here to keep your family safe."

"I know but I can't help but worry."

"I understand…..Your families here go and greet them I'm sure they'll be glad to see you and vise versa." Esme smiled at Violet and left to go and greet her family. Esme made her way to the front door when the door opened and Nessie ran straight towards her wrapping her arms around her hugging her tightly the other did the same.

Night fell everyone had gotten settled in their own rooms. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Nessie and Rosalie were watching TV. Edward had found a room filled with musical instruments he sat playing the piano with Bella sitting next to him. Esme had holed up with Carlisle in the library again. A fire crackled in the fire place Carlisle was on the couch reading while Esme was laying on the couch with her feet in Carlisle's lap. Carlisle's hand rested on Esme's belly his thumb gently stroking her stomach.

Esme felt relaxed every now and then her eyes would close but she would quickly opened them again but finally she gave into sleep.

Esme woke to a pain in her lower abdomen her hand quickly flew to her stomach. Carlisle was gone a blanket had been put over her. Another jolt of pain rippled through her it was more intense this time and Esme felt something warm spread down her inner thighs. She could tell something wasn't right with a shaking hand Esme reached under the blanket and felt the wet spot that was slowly spreading. Ever so slowly Esme brought her hand back up she was afraid of what she would see. Looking at her hand Esme was horrified at what she saw. "Oh no…" Esme barley whispered venom pooled in her eyes, her hand was covered in blood.

**XXXXX**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews especially Chrissy. Don't forget to review. Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Looking at her hand Esme was horrified at what she saw. "Oh no…" Esme barley whispered venom pooled in her eyes, her hand was covered in blood.

Pulling the blanket off her, Esme saw the blood stain between her legs. She could smell the rustic scent of blood, a scent she had smelled so many times. Esme tired to call out of for Carlisle, for anyone, but she couldn't make a sound. More pain wracked through her body causing her to bring her hands to her stomach. She was losing her baby, a baby she and Carlisle had wanted for so long and in a twist of cruel fate it was being taken away. The doors of the library banged opened like a gust of wind blew them open, it was pitch black out in the hall way. An eerie fog started to roll through the open doors making its way into the room. The outline of two figures could be seen drawing closer and closer, until the figures could be seen. From out of the fog stepped Marcus and Caius they stood stock still in their black cloaks eyes both locked on Esme but drifting towards where the blood soaked her clothing.

A third form came out from the fog standing in the middle of Marcus and Caius it was Aro. His malevolent red eyes gleaming the corner of his lips curling upwards. "Delicccciousss." Aro hissed. "I can taste it now the sweeeet scent calls to me but, alas I put let nature run it'sss course. For a child born to two of a kind could easily overthrow ussss it poses to great of threat and when it's gone you'll face punishment along with your family. But that scent is intoxicating I can hardly resist it." Aro crept creepily slowly closer to Esme with Marcus and Caius at his heals. From within the dark foggy hallway a growl sounded. It cause the three Volturi leaders to stop in their tracks, it was a warning growl. The click click of heels was heard Aro turned to face the door way he stooped into a bow as did Caius and Marcus.

Out from the door way, Violet appeared. Esme instantly felt relieve but soon realized that something was wrong very wrong. Violet was dressed in Volturi clothing the signature black cloak, a short form fitting black dress. Black tights hugged her mile long lean legs; black heels were strapped onto her feet. Violet's hair fell in perfect curls around her face, her red eyes held nothing but evil. "Now, now remember that she suffers first before we end her pathetic life." Violet's English accent could be heard quite clearly.

"B-b-but.." Esme stammered how? How was Violet with them?

"B-b-b" Violet mocked. "Because I'm simply bored my dear." Violet grinned at Esme as she turned around pulling up her black hood has Aro, Marcus and Caius advanced towards her. Esme tried to move but the pain in her abdomen was too great.

**XXXXX**

Esme jerked awake her hands immediately went to her belly; she felt her baby move under her touch.

"Esme?" Carlisle said a look of concern crossed his face. Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle her body started to shake with sobs. Carlisle was shocked at first but then he returned Esme's embrace wrapping his arms around Esme's trembling body. He quickly deduced that she had a nightmare. "Shhh….shhh it's ok Ezzie it only a dream your safe now I'm here shhh, shhh it's ok it's ok." Carlisle confronted his distraught wife. Carlisle held Esme until she calmed down he pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear as he laid a kiss on her head. "Do you want to tell me what your dream was about?" Carlisle would not push Esme if she didn't want to tell him yet Esme retold Carlisle of her terrible dream. As Esme told him he saw her dream in his mind's eye like he was watching a movie at first he was puzzled then remember the link that Violet had created between the three of them.

"Where is Violet?" Esme asked she felt that she needed to see her just to make sure….

"She's out hunting do you want me to call her?" Esme shook her head yes, Carlisle focused his mind on reaching Violet he called to her _Violet come back we need you_. Carlisle wasn't sure it had worked but he felt good that it probably had.

Miles and miles away on Violet stood on the opposite shore of Australia she was no longer in Queensland. Violet stood atop a rocky cliff overlooking the ocean it was nearly dawn.

"It's been a long time Violet." A male's voice said behind her. "I haven't seen you since you destroyed my coven and took my mate."

"I only did that because you couldn't handle it anymore you were a coward who ran away." Violet said harshly.

"Only because I didn't know….."

"Oh please don't make pathetic excuses time told you perfectly well what was happening and so did I, you chose to run. So you mates demise is your own fault had you not run you would still have your mate and coven."

"Yeah but I don't forget that you're the one who made it possible for her to conceive what you did is unheard of in our world it's probably even outlawed by the Volturi but yet they do nothing because they fear you to some degree. But what I'm more interested in who are they?"

"Who are who?"

"Don't play dumb Violet I saw you come her with two others a man who had ice blonde hair and a woman of caramel locks who if I'm not mistaken is pregnant and also a vampire." Violet stared at the male who returned her harsh glances. "Ahh I see behind your ever so sad eyes that I'm right you've inflicted another. Perhaps I should introduce myself."

"Do that I will kill you, you are no match for me your nothing."

"Or maybe I should inform those who uphold the law about the impending birth of another who is a new kind of breed but a visit first maybe. To everyone yes I saw the others who arrived in a car more vampires and a hybrid." He sneered.

"Heed my words for this will be your first and only warning do not come close to any of them and do not cross paths with me again or I will hunt you down and kill you. And you will die the most painful death." Violet said darkly it made the male cringe with fear before he turned and sped off. Violet then heard Carlisle calling her back immediately she set off for her castle.

It was five minutes until Violet opened the doors to the library. Esme's eyes met hers; there was still that deep sadness in her scarlet eyes. "You called is everything all right?"

"Yes everything is fine we just needed to see that's all." Carlisle said.

"Oh well if you don't need me I'm going for a walk." Carlisle nodded his head letting her know that it was ok for her to leave. As soon as Carlisle was sure Violet was out of ear shot he spoke. "See Esme she just the same as she was there's nothing to worry about." Carlisle said and as if confirming his words the first rays of sunlight steamed in through the windows hitting the spot where Violet had been just a second ago.

A few hours later Esme was in the living room with Alice, Rosalie and Nessie. Bella and the boys had wanted to go hunting there were new animals here to hunt. There only rule Violet had set was not to hunt Isis. Carlisle was outside soaking up the sun's rays talking with Violet.

Esme was retelling Alice, Rosalie and Nessie what had happened when they had disappeared with Violet but she left out the part where Violet broke down in tears. Alice and Rosalie took turns telling Esme what had happened back home. Alice, Rosalie and Bella had been decorating the nursery buy furnisher and the entire necessary items for the baby.

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" Rosalie asked.

"No not yet Carlisle and I have come up with some names but we haven't found the one." Esme's eyes drifted towards the window where Carlisle was chatting with Violet.

Esme, Rosalie and Alice continued to talk Renesmee; however, grew bored and went outside with Carlisle and Violet. Renesmee still had Violet's locket around her neck. Rosalie said that she never took it off anymore. "What do you think is going to happened after your baby is born…I mean with Violet."

"I don't know maybe she'll stay maybe she'll go." Esme said. She also wondered what would happen with Violet maybe she would stay with them; secretly Esme hoped that Violet would stay with them. Through the glass Esme watched as Violet was entertaining Renesmee, Carlisle was silently observing. Nessie was sitting across from Violet a pile of leaves were in between them. Ness would pick up a leaf and give to Violet who would turn it any color Renesmee wanted.

Alice, Esme and Rosalie silently stepped outside. The piles of leaves were an assortment of beautiful colors but the one thing that Esme noticed that there was not a single purple leaf. Violet gathered the leaves in her hands tossing them skywards. As the leaves fell back down, they turned into petals of the same vibrant colors the leaves were. Renesmee jumped off the bench to catch the falling petals. Alice and Rosalie joined her. Esme joined Carlisle where he was standing. Carlisle wrapped his arm around Esme's shoulder pulling her close.

**XXXXX**

As the day went on, Esme grew tired she tried to fight off sleep but eventually sleep took her and once again she was plunged into a nightmare.

Esme walked down dark unfamiliar hallways there was little light coming from the moon that streamed in through the large windows. In the distance someone was calling her name _"Esme, Esme." _Walking down the halls Esme followed the voice rounding the corner, Esme saw Violet her back was turned to her. Violet stood facing a large window looking out to the sea down below the cliffs watching the wave's crash onto the sharp rocks. Violet wore a beautiful long dressed that shined beneath the light of the moon.

From behind Esme could tell that she held something in her arms turning slowly Violet turned to face Esme. In her arms was a baby but its face was shielded with the blanket it was wrapped in. On the corner of the blanket there were two initials and a last name that had been embroidered in elegant letters _E.V. Cullen. _Esme gasped was Violet holding her daughter? Esme brought her hands to her abdomen but, to her surprise, her stomach lay flat against her body. From Violet's arms, baby started to whimper instinctively wanted to comfort the child, but Violet's cruel eyes told her not to come close.

Stepping out of the shadows the three Volturi leaders emerged surrounding Violet and the baby. Aro reached to take the child from Violet's arms. Esme pleaded with her eyes for Violet not to hand Aro her baby. But Violet's cruel eyes became dangerous a smirk graced her lips as she willingly gave Aro the baby, who started to cry as Aro touched her. The three Volturi leaders carried the child away _"Finishhh her." Aro commanded._ In a swift motion Violet rushed towards Esme.

Once again Esme woke with a start; surveying the room Esme found that it was empty. Getting off the bed Esme walked out of the room in search for someone. As she walked through the halls, Esme found that it was strangely quiet _where was everybody?_ Esme headed towards to library but to her dismay it was also empty feeling a little anxious tired the living room but found no one again. Next was the kitchen and to her relief Esme found Violet sitting at the table facing the window.

"Violet where is everyone?" Esme asked as she moved closer to Violet.

"Your husband, Alice and Rosalie went out hunting the rest of your family is down at the beach playing in the water." Violet turned away from the window. "You look tired is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything's fine." Esme lied as she looked away from Violet's stare.

"Come for a walk with me." Violet said as she stood from the table heading to the front door Esme following her. The two exited the front door traveling down the path that led to the beach but instead of going down to the beach, they left the path until they came to a hill that over looked the ocean. In the sun hung low on the horizon painting the clouds in the sky a reddish pink and orange. Esme and Violet stayed there until the sunset. After the sunset they walked back.

"What's going to happen to you after my baby is born? Will you stay with us or will you go?" Esme asked as they continued to walk.

"I don't know I'm not sure what I'll do." Silence followed Esme wanted to suggest her idea but didn't know how Violet would react.

"Stay with us Violet you could be part of our family."

"I've already lost two set of parents Esme I can't make you the third."

"I understand but if you change your mind we'll gladly accept you into our family."

The rest of the walk back was in silence.

**XXXXX**

Over the next three day's Esme hardly got any sleep. Nightmares plagued her dreams which made her fearful of falling asleep. The lack of sleep was taking its toll on her and it showed. Carlisle noticed that dark circles had formed under her eyes. Even with Carlisle at her side the nightmares still came.

"Esme you have to sleep sweetheart this isn't good for you, you're exhausted. Just go to sleep I'm right here there just dreams." Carlisle said as he stroked Esme's cheek.

"But they just feel too real and I'm afraid to fall asleep."

"Come on maybe Violet can help." Carlisle led Esme upstairs to Violet's parent's room where they found her on the bed reading a book Isis was on the floor next. Carlisle cleared his throat to get her attention. "Sorry to disturb you but we… well I was wondering if you could help Esme fall asleep but without having her to have nightmares."

"Um sure come here." Violet patted the space next to her. Hesitantly Esme lay on the bed next to Violet. Esme turned on her right side so she was facing Violet. "My mother would always hum to me when I had trouble falling asleep so maybe it will help you too." Esme stared into Violet's eyes as she started to hum a beautiful song. Waves of drowsiness washed over Esme she tried to fight it off. _"Don't fight just relax and let sleep take you." _Violet told Esme telepathically. Obeying Violet's wishes Esme stopped fighting sleep. Her eyes started to droop until she closed them and the last thing Esme saw was Violet's blue-grey eyes.

Once Violet made sure Esme was sound asleep, she got off the bed. "You continue to amaze me." Carlisle said

"It was nothing really, just be hear when she wakes up." Violet said as she took her leave. Carlisle went to lay behind Esme placing his hand where their unborn daughter was.

Esme dreamed that she was standing in her and Carlisle's daughter's nursery in Forks. Esme saw Carlisle standing in front of the crib his head bent down, turning around Esme saw that Carlisle was holding their baby but once again her face was shielded away from her view. On the blanket there were initials embroidered on the corner they were the same ones as before _E.V. Cullen_.

Esme woke up to find Carlisle right next to her. "Good morning or I should say good evening." Carlisle said lovingly.

Over the next week the Cullen kids returned to Forks shortly after Carlisle, Esme and Violet went back to Forks. Carlisle estimated that Esme's due date was quickly approaching they had maybe a week before their daughter was going to be born. Rosalie, Alice and Bella had done a wonderful job with decorating and painting the nursery. Everything was ready for the arrival of the baby. Esme noticed that Violet seemed more on edge here than in Australia she was always away. Carlisle and Esme had still yet to decide on what they should name their baby. So one night as the lay in bed they discussed names.

"What do you suppose we should name her?" Carlisle asked as he stroked her belly. She had grown bigger over the time they spent in Violet's home.

"Something that starts with the letter E but let's not name her after me." Esme said remembering the blanket from her dreams. Late into the night Esme and Carlisle ran through names they liked that started with the letter E. They had finally narrowed it down to two names.

"Emma Cullen or Eliza Cullen, Emma or Eliza, Eliza or Emma. Both are pretty names plus there's still the middle name so whichever one we don't choose could be her middle name." Carlisle said.

"Either one works really but I think her middle name should Violet you know to honor Violet for all she's done for us and still does for us."

Carlisle lost himself in his thoughts then he knew."Eliza, Eliza Violet Cullen."

Esme smiled at Carlisle then gazed at her belly "Eliza Violet Cullen it is then." Esme said as she ran a hand over her stomach.

**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter. This story is soon coming to an end. Like the name alright? Don't forget to review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

From her position on the couch, Esme had her eyes locked on Violet. She stood out on the deck in a heavy drizzle, giving the forest a foggy appearance. The one thing that Esme noticed the most was that ever since she, Carlisle, and Violet had returned to Forks was that Violet always seemed agitated about something. Esme never really got the chance to ask Violet because she was always away rarely did she stay around the house for long periods of time. So now seeing Violet just standing out on the deck was a bit strange. Every now and then Violet would slightly turn her head either left or right, it was as if she was listening for something or someone. Esme continued to watch Violet until she grew tired eventually falling asleep.

The sound of a loud bang jolted Esme out of her sleep, sitting up she realized that it was only the television. Out from the corner of her eye, Esme saw movement. Turning her gazed outside, Esme saw Violet moving across the deck slowly. Violet paused for a second then darted off into the forest. Letting curiosity get the best of her, Esme followed Violet out into the night. It was a clear starry filled sky; the moon shone brightly making the tree cast long shadow. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, but despite the beautiful night Esme couldn't help but feel nervous. The farther she walked the more nervous she started to feel; Esme had a feeling that someone was watching her. A flicker of moment up ahead moved her stop in her tracks; a figure darted into the shadow of the trees. The figure moved too fast for Esme to tell if that was Violet.

Esme brought her hand down to her abdomen as she felt movement from her daughter as if telling her to leave the forest and get back to the house where she was safe; perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to have followed Violet. Every little sound made Esme jump, the snapping a twig made her dead heart jump in fear, and then silence not a sound was made it was an eerie silence. Esme was about to turn around when she spotted a figure in the distance looming in the cover of the tree's shadows.

Something told Esme that this new stranger was not Violet. Carefully and slowly Esme started to back away. The figure processed walk closer but then stopped and dashed away.

"Esme?" The sound of Violet's voice startled Esme. "What are you doing out here Esme?" Violet's voice was stern but not mean. Esme opened her mouth then closed it. "Were you following me?" Esme nodded her head yes. "Why?"

"Because Violet you've been acting so weird ever since we got back to Forks and it's pretty obvious that you are agitated about something so tell me it is Violet." Violet turned away from Esme running her fingers through her hair before facing Esme again.

"Do you remember how I told you that you are not the first vampire to have fallen pregnant because me?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well the very first to become pregnant was a mated pair named Hannah and Tom. They were the heads of a coven of four well five when I joined. So one day Hannah and I got into a little fight and I ended up biting her and I think you know what happened next.

"She became pregnant." Esme voiced aloud.

"That's right she became pregnant, at first no one knew what to make of it including me. The other two original members left fearful what the Volturi would do if they found out. Yet somehow the Volturi never found out about Hannah's pregnancy. At first there was much doubt about letting the child to live in the end Tom and Hannah decided that they would keep their baby. I thought that everything was going to be fine but then everything went kinda wrong, Tom freak out and left. Hannah was distraught and hurt that her mate had bailed out causing to her to go insane. She went on crazy killing spree I knew that if she didn't stop the Volturi would come. I tried so hard to reason with her but she wouldn't listen to me, she no longer cared about herself or her baby." Violet stopped and took in a big breath in before continuing on.

"So I intervened and kill Hannah but not more than a month later did I run into Tom again. He asked me how his mate was doing, I told what happened with his mate, and he was pretty upset about it. And then he was just gone I haven't seen him in years until he showed up in Australia. Revenge burned in his eyes…he knows about your delicate situation Esme and he probably followed Edward, Jasper, Alice and the rest of them back here."

"I think I saw him."

"I know he's been becoming braving and venturing closer to the house."

What does he wan…." Esme stopped when Violet became rigid, her eye's darkened.

"What? What is it?"

"Look Esme you shouldn't have followed me out here tonight, I know I probably should have told you about Tom. And that's my mistake but it's too late to fix it so the first chance you get, run back to the house and stay put." Esme didn't have time to ask why when Violet quickly whirled around just as someone, who she assumed was Tom rushed at her. Esme kept her eyes on Violet as she was shoved against a tree causing it to creak in protest. Tom quickly turned on his heel and face Esme; he had not taken more than a step before Violet dragged him back so she stood between them in a defensive stance.

"I told you if you ever crossed my path again I would kill you apparently you have a death wish or you're incredibly dumb perhaps both." Violet said through clenched teeth.

"Careful with whom you kill Violet." He said spitefully as he began to circle them, Violet's step matched his exactly so that she was always in front of Esme.

"What's that supposed to mean you are nobody like anyone would give a damn or even notice if you die tonight."

"Are you sure about that? Because if I die, than those who up hold our laws will know." Esme saw Violet stiffen even more. In a swift motion, Violet had Tom pinned against a nearby tree will her hand around his throat. A sudden harsh breeze blew through the forest bringing with it dense clouds, throwing the forest into darkness. Lightning rolled above while thunder rumbled, along with a steady downfall of rain.

"What did you do?" Studying Tom's eyes Violet instantly knew what he had done. "You went to them didn't you, you told them about Esme's condition."

"Yes I did but they didn't believe me, they told me that it was nonsense no two vampires have ever been able to conceive. I showed Aro what you did to my mate and then they sent me back here to spy. So if you kill me they'll come."

Esme noticed that the more Violet got angry the more the weather seemed to worsen. The rain started to pelt her, the temperature was dropping fast, and the forest was getting darker if that were even possible.

"It's a lose lose situation, if I let you go you'll go running back to them, if I kill you they'll come. Already once I let you go once and that was a mistake. A mistake I will not be making that same mistake again."

And then the two fought, Violet shoved Tom against the tree she had him pinned to, causing him and the tree to fall. In a flash he was back up again trying to each but Violet easily blocked his way sending him to the ground. Esme was rooted to the where she was standing she couldn't move, she wanted to run but couldn't. Watching Violet fight was both fascination and frightening, Violet was a skilled fighter, she would wait to find Tom's weak spot before hitting. Her movements filled with grace and yet very deadly. The ground beneath Esme's feet turned to mud, rain turned to snow, and big fat flakes fell from the sky coming down hard and fast, the wind whipped her hair in every which way, it was all very unnatural. Esme knew that it was Violet who was making the weather turn to so cold and mean.

The ground shook as Tom slammed Violet into the ground. A hair line crack appeared on her cheek. Tom stood slowly his angry red eyes locked with Esme's and then he rushed at her. He nearly reached her when Violet grabbed hold of his skirt collar flinging him back. Her scarlet eyes filled with rage. Spinning him around so he faced her, Violet roughly slammed her hand against his chest. Violet's hand glowed with electricity spreading across his upper half returning his humanity. Pulling him closer to her so they were face to face, Violet sunk her teeth into Tom's neck making him shriek in pain. Blood stained her pearly white teeth running out her mouth, dripping down her chin and front. "Now you die the most painful death worse than being turned." Violet hissed.

Slowly Violet applied more pressure against Tom's chest she was crushing him. He cried and begged in pain for her to stop but she did not.

"Violet, Violet please stop I know what he did was wrong but no one deserves to die in such pain and agony." Esme pleaded with Violet to stop but she wouldn't listen. Over and Over Esme pleaded with Violet to stop. "Violetta!" Esme screamed. Violet barely turned her head to Esme, then something strange happened Violet suddenly dropped her hand from Tom's chest and clutched her own and pain expression graced her pretty features. Her brow creased her mouth was open like she was trying to gasp for air. Violet collapsed on her knees in the muddied ground. And then it was like she passed out Violet lay face down in the mud motionless.

Esme stood still in shock what had just happened? Both Violet and Tom lay still, until Tom began to recover himself as he pulled himself off the ground, his deadly eyes locked on Esme who had her arm across her belly proactively.

**XXXXXX**

**Earlier**

Carlisle sat with his family watching TV but he wasn't really paying too much attention to what was going. His thoughts drifted to Esme who was in the other room napping. As much as he had enjoyed the pregnancy, he longed for the day when his daughter would be born so he could finally hold his and Esme's precious miracle in his arms. Carlisle was pulled out of his thoughts when a storm warning flashed across the screen.

"Ah man really?" Emmett complained.

"Shh Emmett let me listen." Carlisle hushed his son. A map of the US showed up on the screen, swirling white clouds were showed coming in from the Pacific and was building bigger and bigger coming right at them. A warning flashed across the bottom of the screen all it said was that a snow storm was going to hit them with full force within the hour and it was advised to stay indoors it was not know how long the storm would last.

"Oh no I hope Charlie, Sue, Jacob, Seth, and the rest of the town will be ok." Bella voiced worriedly.

"I'm sure they will be okay." Edward said as he pulled Bella close to him.

"Where in the world did this storm come from, it was such a beautiful night out." Jasper asked with confusion. Carlisle wondered the same thing, Jasper was right it had been such a beautiful night out, not a cloud in the sky. He knew storms traveled fast but not this fast unless….Carlisle jumped off the couch surprising his children and ran into the other room where Esme was napping. A sense of dread filled him when he saw that Esme was not there. Smelling the air Carlisle quickly came to the conclusion that she was in the house but he did pick up her scent it was leading outside. Had he been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had failed to notice Esme slip away?

"I'm going out to find Esme you are all to stay here do you understand?" Carlisle told his children.

"But Carlisle it's not safe out there, Vi…" Rosalie began.

"Violet's the one causing this Rose she must be upset about something and plus Esme's out there which is very dangerous for her at this time, so I have to go."

"Well at least let us…"Emmett started but Carlisle had dashed out the door before he could finish.

Carlisle was hit with blinding snow whirling around him. Even with his vampire senses, Carlisle was having a hard time seeing and picking up Esme's scent. A harsh gust of wind blew in his face bringing with it the faint scent of his mate. Carlisle followed the faint smell, he continued to follow but slowly the scent was fading away. Turning in circles he tired to pick up her scent again but couldn't. Faintly heard a voice veering to his right Carlisle ran blindly till he saw the outline of two figures. Carlisle got close enough to see what was going on. Scanning the area he saw Esme with her arm across her stomach protectively, an unknown vampire was getting up off the muddied ground. He wondered where Violet was, but then he spotted her laying on the ground unmoving on, why was she just laying there when Esme and his baby were in danger?

Carlisle saw the male vampire rush at Esme he tried his best to intercept him but he was too far away and it didn't help that his feet were sinking in the mud. As the male sprung he yelled out his mate's name all he could do was watch helplessly. The male came a good foot close of Esme before he hit an electrical barrier. Seeing the vampire being flung back brought Carlisle back to the night when Violet had first bitten Esme. He watched the male vampire disappear out of sight, instantly Carlisle ran to his wife's side he was able to reach Esme's side without getting electrocuted.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked as he wrapped his arms around Esme.

"Yeah I think so."

"How did Violet do that, I mean she looked so helpless." Esme was unable to answer when a growl was heard. Carlisle protectively pushed Esme behind him; he would die before any harm came to her or their unborn baby. The male vampire rushed at them, Carlisle didn't have to do anything because in a flash Violet had grabbed his shirt, tossing him skyward, as he fell back down, and Violet placed her right hand on his chest and slammed him down. Causing the mud to splatter everywhere, Violet was on her knees looking down on the vampire a hard expression on her face. The scene around them flickered before briefly changing. It was winter the smell of smoke and blood filled the air. Carlisle and Esme's eyes landed on a bloodied woman and the child that held her hand and was leaning over her, and then they were back in the forest of Forks Violet leaning over Tom her expression had softened. In the dim light from the lightning, Esme and Carlisle saw tears running down Violet's cheeks. Cautiously Tom brought his hands to hold Violet's in a tender way almost like they were loves. They shared a quiet agreement once again Violet's hand began to glow, but this time Tom did not shriek in pain, his whole body glowed, in a blinding white light he was gone. His ashes flowing away with the wind to rejoin his mate.

Violet remained kneeled on the ground they heard her sniff before she composed herself and got up, silently they followed her back to the house.

**XXXXX**

Carlisle and Esme trailed behind Violet as she made her way into the living; her eyes went straight to the television. The map of the US was still on the screen the only change was that the white swirling cloud had gotten bigger. Carlisle was able to get a good look at Violet under the house lights she was a mess, mud streak her hair and clung to her clothes, there was still blood on her chin tear stains ran the length of her cheeks. Carlisle looked down at Esme she was wet and mud was dripping off the bottom of her pants but other than that she looked fine.

"Violet? Who was that?" Carlisle asked. Violet tore her eyes away from the TV and filled Carlisle and the other Cullen's on whom the strange vampire was and then apologized from not telling them sooner about Tom. "And the woman?" Carlisle instantly regretted his words as he remembered that the woman had been Violet's adoptive mother.

"My other mother." Violet said as she rapidly blinked away the tears the gleamed in her eyes. Carlisle quickly changed the subject. "That was a pretty neat trick you pulled back there, pretending to lay helpless on the ground then putting up an electoral shield to protect Esme."

"What are you talking about?" Violet gave Carlisle a confused looked.

"Didn't you put up that shield?"

"No." Violet shook her head. "I really was just lying there helplessly, one moment I was applying a crushing force against Tom's chest then it felt like someone was crushing my chest it really didn't feel too good."

"Then if it wasn't you then who was it?" Carlisle asked confused.

"There's one way to find out." Jasper said as he walked up to Violet. "Do what you did to Tom on Carlisle."

"Only if Carlisle says it's ok." Carlisle shook his head in ok; he gave Esme's hand a loving squeeze as he walked up to Violet as she placed her hand on his chest. Esme came up close behind Carlisle as the other Cullen's formed a circle behind Violet.

Carlisle looked down a Violet's glowing hand, electrical volts spread across his chest bringing a warm feeling to him. The warm feeling was replaced with a sheering pain; it really did feel like he was being crushed.

Esme heard Carlisle yelp in pain, Violet dropped her hand away from Carlisle's chest as her face twisted in pain but this time she did not collapse like she had in the forest.

"Incredible!" Edward exclaimed.

"Mind enlightening the rest of us?" Emmett asked.

"It's her." Edward gestured at Esme's stomach. "She's used her power to protect you." Edward looked to Esme and Carlisle.

Carlisle placed his hands on Esme's abdomen, _so their little had protected them._ The peaceful moment was broken by the blaring sound of the television. All heads turned to the sound, Violet went to stand in front of the TV as the other Cullen's joined her. The swirling clouds had moved right on top of them and it looked like it was still building up.

"Oh man what did I do?" Violet said brokenly.

**XXXXX**

**So I hoped you guys have all enjoyed this chapter hopefully I'll post another chapter soon. Don't forget to review. =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Alright I'm really sorry for not updating an earlier but it didn't forget it so here's the nest chapter.**

Snow quickly had been quickly replaced with a heavy downpour. The Cullen's had resumed their previous activities which consisted of Emmett and Japer playing video games while their wives watched on. Edward and Bella sat at the piano bench tinkling away on a few odd notes. Renesmee was lying on the floor drawing a picture of what appeared to be Violet's heart locket.

Esme was standing by the window wondering what Violet was doing now she had once again disappeared into the forest. Esme wondered why she left worried about Violet, was it because her motherly instincts were coming out or was it because she considered Violet to be apart of her family already. She found it strange that there was no lightning or rumbled of thunder off in the distance there was just rain. Usually there was some thunder of lightning but there was nothing but silence except for the patter of rain. A while ago her back had started to hurt, but she just passed it off for standing too long.

Carlisle swept his eyes over the room looking at his family eyes stopping at Esme by the window walking over to her. As he reached her, he heard the door open looking over he was Jacob, Seth and Leah enter the house he gave them a slight nod and they waved in response minus Leah who just scowled. The three of them went right to the kitchen in which Renesmee followed after them mainly Jacob.

"You know it's not good to stand by windows when there's a storm outside you could get electrocuted by lightning" Carlisle teased as he wrapped him arms around Esme's waist.

"Haha what lightning Carlisle as you can see there hasn't been one flash of lighting since the rain started." Esme played along.

"Well you do make a good point Mrs. Cullen, what's on your mind?" Carlisle had turned from playful manner to a more serious tone.

"What do you think Violet's doing out there all alone, is she cold, does she need someone?" Esme ranted on.

"Well I'm sure she isn't cold and I doubt she wants someone right now Es, so don't worry about her too much I'm sure she's fine. Violet's probably just trying to stop the rain and thinking over some things."

"Yeah I supposed but I can't help it but to worry."

"I know." Carlisle said just as bolt of lightning struck out in the forest causing to make Esme jump back in surprise. "Now it's time to get away from the window." Flashes of lightning continued to light up the sky one bolt in particular caught the attention. It was a fairly big bolt that had a hint of blue; the flash bathed everything in the color. But was weird it had looked like it had come from the ground.

"Hey where are Renesmee and Jacob?" Edward exclaimed looking around he didn't see his daughter or the wolf. Edward scanned the room until he landed on a particularly guilty looking boy Seth. Marching right over to Seth , "Where'd they go Seth."

"They might have gone outside?" Seth said shyly as he shrank away from Edward.

"And you didn't think to stop them?"

"Well-I."

"Never mind I'm going out to get them both." Edward stormed out of the house with Bella following close behind along with Leah and a timid Seth.

**XXXXXXXX**

**Earlier **

Soon as the rain started Seth, Leah and I headed to the Cullen's. It took longer than usual because it felt like the rain was pelting you, it was constant and relentless. It didn't help matters that is was cold and Leah was complaining.

"_I don't see why we have to go to the Cullen's Jacob."_

"_I just want to see what's going on there, and if you're just going to complain the whole time they why don't you just go back home. It's not like anyone forced you to come with us."_

"_I came to make sure nothing happened to Seth I still don't trust the Cullen's especially that new blood sucker." _

"_Hey I don't need my sister to protect me." _Seth pouted. "_And her name is Violet and she hasn't done anything bad."_

"_Seth has a point Leah, she hasn't even come near our borders."_

"_So what you trust her how?"_ Leah sounded outraged how could they trust so easily?

"_I'm not saying that I trust her Leah, all.."_

"_Then what are you saying Jacob?"_

"_Be quiet and let me finish! Anyways all I'm saying is that she hasn't done anything that affects us or our pack." _Jacob and Leah continued to bicker with one other until Seth picked up on a scent.

"_You guys smell that?" _Jacob lifted his nose smelling the air. _"It's just Violet Seth." _

"_Let's go see what she's up to." _Seth bounded away towards the scent and Leah followed _"Seth wait."_ Leah chased after her brother.

"_Crap why did I invite those two to come with me why didn't I just leave them at the reservation?_ Jacob thought as he too chased after the brother and sister pair. Eventually the three wolves were mere feet away from the vampire. Jacob studied her closely; she sat on the ground hugging her knees eyes closed. No doubt her knew that they were here, she just didn't acknowledge them. He couldn't tell if a tear had slid from her closed eyes or if it was just rain. He knew that vampires didn't cry tears but he wasn't sure with her.

"_Seth come on let's go." _Leah hissed to her brother.

"_Wait doesn't she look a little sad to you?" _

"_Who cares, come let's just go." _But Seth ignored his sister instead in lied down and scooped closer to Violet. Seth tentatively reaches out with his paw to gently nudge her.

"Don't, go away little shifter, go about your business." She whispered quickly in a soft tone.

Leah growled, Jacob watched on and Seth looked up to meet her coal black eyes. He couldn't help but stare at her mesmerized she was beautiful but all vampires had beauty but she was different. Was she the one for him to imprint on?

"Go on Seth, go back to your pack and continue on with what you were doing and leave me alone for a while."

His heart pounded she said his name, Seth stared into her eyes for a while longer before tearing his gaze away getting up and left with Jacob and Leah. Once again the three wolves were off it was not longer before that had another interruption. Leah tackled her little brother to the ground pinning him like a dominate would do to a subordinate.

"_Do you just imprint on that thing?" _Leah was going to be mad if he did.

"_Not Leah I didn't, and what does it matter to you if I had?" _Seth said as he tried to wriggle free from his sister's hold.

"_Leah let him go." _Jacob interjected he definitely should have left these two at home. Leah didn't move a muscle. _"LEAH!"_ Jacob growled at the she-wolf. Leah released her brother.

"_You're just jealous that I possibly found someone and you can't find anyone." _Leah growled at her brother taking up a defensive stance as did Seth.

"_That's enough you two." _Jacob had, had enough of their arguing. _"Now you guys are going to get along or I'm going to send you back to the reservation! Seth walk on my right and Leah on my left." _

Once again they headed towards the Cullen's house without any interruptions. As the neared the house, the three of them phased back into their human form turning their backs to give Leah some privacy to change into her close before enter the house.

Jacob and Seth waved at the Cullen patriarch, Leah was still in a foul mood so she just scowled. Jacob led them to the kitchen with Renesmee following them from behind with a piece of paper and pencil.

"Hey there Ness how are you?" Jacob asked as Seth and Leah dug through the cabinet of something to eat.

Renesmee didn't saying anything but wrote on the piece of paper she had sliding it to him. _ Shhh don't talk._

Jacob looked down to read what she had written quickly glancing at the drawing of the heart locket which she wore around her neck. _Why not? And can't Edward hear our thought?_ He wrote back to her.

_No my dad cannot hear our thoughts and I don't think that anyone else has their powers ._

_Why not?_

_Violet._

_Oh so what are you writing instead of talking?_

_They can still hear us anyways take me out to see aunt Violet._

_Why what for, plus I just saw her she doesn't want to be disturbed. _

_Just because._

_Not a good enough reason sorry Ness._

"Please Jacob." She begged giving him sad eyes._ Fine._ Out of the corner of his eye he saw Bella turn her head slight listening to them. Seth came and read the paper. "Hey I want to come with you guys."

Taking the pencil Jacob scribbled. _No you're staying here and no butts Seth I mean it._ Then to Renesmee _how are we supposed to get out of the house?_

_Making something up. _

"Hey Ness I want to show you this really cool frog outside." Jacob lied. Outside Jacob phased back into his wolf form bending down so Ness could hop on his back and took her to see Violet. No doubt in his mind that he was going to get in trouble by her parents for this. After all she had him wrapped around her fingers.

Renesmee jumped down from Jacob, walking over to Violet sitting down an arm length away from her.

"I don't think you should be out here little one." Violet opened her eyes to see the youngest Cullen and the shifter Jacob in his wolf form behind her always the protector.

"Don't be sad Vi."

"I'm not sad."

"And don lie to me I can tell your sad even without Uncle Jasper's power." Renesmee stated matter of fact. "It sure is raining hard, I bet you could make it stop and let the sunshine."

"You're right I could but I'd just fail like I do with most things I have tried in my life." Violet barley whispered.

"Well then I going to help you, close your eyes and visualize the rain stopping clouds moving away and the sun shining." Violet looked at Renesmee skeptically before obeying her. The rain continued to pour down. "Come on Violet you can do you it, don't be sad be happy." Renesmee said as she reached out her small hand to touch Violet's cheek. Almost instantly the rain lessened as Nessie drew her hand away. As she did a bolt a lightning came down in between them striking the ground spreading out like a tree does with its roots. Jacob flinched but neither of the girls did.

"Good job Violet keep doing it." Renesmee said excitedly as she got up to stand behind Violet taking off the locket, putting it back around the rightful owner's neck. Smiling Nessie moved back to stand in front of Violet.

Giving a small smile back, Violet stood up exhaling; she brought her hands close as if she were holding an imaginary ball. Lightning came from the tips of her fingers forming a sphere spinning around and around, faster and faster. The lighting became bigger and bigger, slowly the while light changed to an ocean blue before Violet shot it skywards. Bathing everything in blue, while they were distracted Jacob changed back into his human form. He looked at Violet's eyes and could have sworn they were just a gray blue a minute ago.

As the lights out so did the rain. A breeze blew through sweeping some of the clouds away letting the sun beam through in certain areas. Sunlight hit the area where they were, Jacob was expecting sparkles to come when the sun light hit Violet but was surprised to see she only slightly glowed in the sun. He didn't stare long at her before he was tackled to the ground by Edward. Jacob got an earful of Bella and Edward scolding him before they let him get back up. The small group headed back to the house. Jacob, Bella, Leah and Edward took notice that Seth ran rather close to Violet who just ignored him.

At the house Alice practically dragged Violet and Renesmee up to her bedroom probably give them a makeover. An hour later the three of them came back down. Renesmee made Violet play a board game with her a few others joined to play also. Seth sat next to Violet but she paid him no attention.

Esme and Carlisle watched from the top of the stairs as they played their game. They both noted that Alice had gotten Violet out of her normal black outfit and had curled her hair. She looked beautiful perhaps even more then Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme also noticed the glances that Seth would give Violet even now and then.

Esme soon grew tired and went into their bedroom to lie down. Maybe that would help her back a bit it was aching for a while now. For the most part Esme slept peacefully, it wasn't until she was about to be woken up did she dream.

_She saw Violet in a forest just standing there, black shadows creeping closer and closer surrounding her until the shadows had swallowed her up in a sea of black. _

Esme jerked awake sitting up fast what did her dream mean? She didn't have much time to mull it over, when she felt something wet. Reaching under the covers she touched the wet spot between her legs. At that moment Carlisle came in the room.

"Hey there how did you sleep?" He asked as he moved to sit on the bed next to her.

"Carlisle….I think my water just broke."

Carlisle pulled the covers back revealing that indeed Esme's water had broken their little Eliza was ready getting ready to meet.

**There finally chapter 12 is done after such a long time. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and chapter 13 will be posted soon. Don't forget to review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Night had fallen; the star twinkled brightly in the sky, the moon burned bright and high against the starry night. All was a peace and quiet in the forest. Inside the Cullen behind a closed door Esme's labor continued it was would a few hours until she would be ready to push. In the room with her was Carlisle. Alice, Rosalie and Bella would come in to sit with her for a while before leaving occasionally the boys came to see her too. But Violet did not she stayed away with Renesmee keeping her company. The wolves gone back to the reservation, in which Leah was more than happy to go unlike her brother who seemed a little down leaving.

Renesmee lay under the stars fast asleep the ground was dry enough to sleep on, far enough from the house but not too far. Silently Violet stood silently watching over the sleeping girl. Through the line of trees something was watching the sill vampire. The vampire turned its eyes to where creature lurked in the shadow of the trees and bushes.

"I thought you went home." Violet called out to the lone wolf. Since his cover was blown Seth phased to human pulling on shorts before entering the Cullen yard. His eyes glued onto Violet she looked absolutely stunning under the pale moonlight. Her eyes had the tell tale red of having hunted.

"Hey Violet." He laughed nervously running a hand through his hair approaching her. Standing next to her, he realized that he wasn't much taller than her, maybe half an inch taller.

"What you doing here?"

"I came here to see how thing were going."

"Hmm I don't believe you; you're here for a different reason aren't you."

"Your right I didn't come here to see how things were going I came to see you to tell you something." Red eyes locked on with brown eyes, his heart was beating fast she probably could hear it beating out of his chest. "I think you look really pretty under the moon light."

"Get to the point young one." Violet said without being harsh but in way that told him wanted to know what he had to say.

Taking a deep breath in, Seth began talking very fast, "I really like you a lot and I think you're the one I'm supposed to imprint on." Violet was quiet breaking their gaze on one another.

"You do realize that I much older than you right?"

"Yeah but it's like what people say age is but a number."

"Not to me it isn't, I was born way before you and grew up taught that it was not appropriate for a lady and gentlemen to court with a big age difference. Even six years apart was frowned upon."

"But that was then and this is now Violet." Seth tried.

"It's hard to forget one's upbringing, plus don't you think that you should be with someone like you a shifter or a human girl."

"Jacob imprinted on Renesmee who's half vampire and half human. And I'm almost an adult" He tried to reason.

"I know, but in my eyes you're just a child who is naive to the world. Just a boy who doesn't know how harsh and cruel it can be." Seth looked down sadly. "But one day you will find someone to be with but that's not me because I will only bring you heartbreak." Violet turned to leave but stopped spinning on her heel making him look at her. "Don't be saddened by this young one it is only part of life feeling rejection." With that Violet left. Defeated Seth went home.

"Geez way to break his heart couldn't you let him down more gently." Emmett teased.

"And your no better, you act as child but I do suppose you are frozen in time as one." Violet retorted.

"Ouch I think I'll go cry to my wife." Emmett pretended to fake sob calling out for Rosalie only to break into laughter.

Meanwhile in the house Esme held Alice's hand breathing through a contraction. Releasing her grip from Alice's hand as soon as the contraction was over.

"You're doing great honey just keeping breathing."

"Easy for you to say Carlisle you're not the one who is about to give birth." Esme said through gritted teeth as another contraction hit.

"Just breathe through it darling. You're close to getting ready to push."

Carlisle was right an hour later Esme began pushing; she had Rosalie and Alice by her side.

"Common Esme you're doing great just one more big one and she'll be here." Carlisle encouraged his wife he was ready to meet his daughter. At this point Esme's energy was spent; she was exhausted from pushing for such a long time. Gathering the last of her energy Esme gave one last push feeling the little body of her daughter slip from her and into her father's waiting hands. Esme collapsed against the pillows hearing Eliza cry as Carlisle cut the cord that attached mother and child. Carlisle cleaned up his daughter before wrapping her up in a blanket.

"Welcome to the world my little Eliza Violet Cullen, your mother and I have waited so long for you." Carlisle whispered planting a kiss on her tiny forehead before handing Eliza to her mother.

Rosalie left to give the three of them some privacy. Esme cradled her daughter; she was perfect in every way. Eliza was a beautiful combination of both her and Carlisle. "She's so beautiful Carlisle look what we made."

"I know she's absolutely perfect, she our special first born daughter." Carlisle said as he tucked Esme's legs under to covers to come and sit next to her looking down at their sleeping daughter. Esme felt tired so she handed Eliza to Carlisle. Carlisle watched his wife and newborn sleep. The first rays of dawn seeped through the window waking the earth for another day. Eliza woke along with the sunrise. It was the first time she had opened her eyes it was a special moment for Carlisle he was the first to seeing her dazzling ice blue eyes. The same ones he had as a human. He noted that Eliza had is eyes but had her mother's shiny caramel hair at least from what he could tell by the little hair she had.

With is pointer finger Carlisle stroked Eliza's face, her tiny little fingers reached out wrapping around his finger. Next to him Esme woke.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked without taking his gaze away from his daughter.

"I'm a little sore and tired still." Esme said looking down at her little girl. "She's has your eyes."

"And she has your hair." Esme and Carlisle fell silent content with just watching their Eliza. Soon she began to fuss Carlisle took that as a sign that she was hungry so he passed her to her mother, who began to nurse her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the Cullen's filed in to meet their new sister. Emmett joked that she was now the new favorite instead of Edward which earned him an elbow in the chest by Rosalie. Bella was the first to hold Eliza besides her parents since she had missed out on being the first to hold her own child. Eliza was passed around from her siblings even Renesmee held her with the supervision of her parents. Eventually Eliza made her way back into her mother's arms.

As his older children and grandchild left he asked Edward to send in Violet. A few minutes passed before Violet quietly walked with a glass in her hands there was blood in it. She congratulated them, Esme asked if she wanted to hold Eliza but she refused saying she wasn't good with small children. Violet left leaving the glass behind for Esme.

"Whose blood is this?" Esme asked as she drank the contents. It was like nothing she had ever taste before it was so sweet.

"It's mine." Violet said as she closed the door.

Carlisle turned his head to look in Esme's eyes but was shocked to find that she eyes were not blood red from drinking human blood but the most spellbinding gold he had ever seen. Eliza yawned falling back to sleep.

As one life began another was just beginning to end.

**Ok I hope you all enjoy this chapter too and since I have not updated in for so long I decided to update this again. The next chapter is going to the last one and it will be longer than this one. Don't forget to review. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so here is chapter 14 the final chapter (I think) sorry it's been so long, anyways here's the final chapter of this.**

Still, everything was so still not a sound was made that's what Carlisle remembered the most about the aftermath of the fight with the Volturi. The night had been dark it was the few hours before dawn that they had attacked in full force every single member had come to eliminate his coven.

Looking around Carlisle spotted the faces of his family and the forms of three werewolves. His granddaughter was wrapped in her mother's embrace sobbing into her shoulder. How? How could this have happened to him after everything?

Why? Why did she have to die?

**XXXXXXXX**

**Six months Earlier **

In the days that followed Eliza's birth, Esme's body had returned to its original frozen. Eliza, unlike Renesmee did not grow at the fast rate as the hybrid in which both parents where happy about. Nothing significant happened until three months after Eliza's birth, but the looming thought of the Volturi was ever present.

It happened when everyone was outside enjoying the rare day of sunlight. Carlisle held his little girl in his arms watching his family. Esme was besides him reading, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Bella were enjoying tossing a ball around while Rosalie, Alice Jacob, and Renesmee were picking flowers. Violet was standing nearby gazing at the trees leaves swaying in the breeze. Poor Seth stayed near to her, although she had rejected him, it still didn't mean he would try to get her to like him back.

Alice's quick hands suddenly came to a halt as she was caught up in a premonition. Jasper immediately went over to his wife laying a hand on her shoulder. "What? What did you see was it the Volturi?" Jasper asked softly as Alice blinked once more. All eyes were upon Alice waiting for her to tell them what she had seen.

Briefly wide golden eyes locked on scarlet red ones, quick as a flash Violet left her spot grabbing Alice's forearm disappeared into the forest. Jasper made to follow but was stopped as a bolt of electricity sent him flying back. In that brief glance Carlisle had caught on, the passing of knowledge between to two Alice knew something and so did Violet but what?

Racing through the trees, Violet dragged Alice behind her making sure they were far enough away from hearing range.

"Wha…. How could…?" Alice demanded as soon as Violet dropped her grip. "How could you do that? Them? to us? After everything you've done? This is going to crush everyone…."

"I know." Violet spoke calmly. "I'm sorry but it has to be this way, and I know I shouldn't have been around all of you so much. But you will keep this to yourself."

"What? No how could I don't that they have a right to know."

"No know will only make it worse, having the power of knowledge can be good or bad and in this case its bad don't…Don't tell them or anyone because knowing is just going to torment them, torture them knowing don't put them through that."

"But I know."

"Yes, so unfortunately you will have to carry that burden alone because if you can't keep this a secret then I will silence you permanently, but I know you will make the right choice Alice."

Looking back Carlisle knew he should have pressed Alice harder into telling him what had happened between the two that day in the forest maybe if he did then he would have been able to prevent the events that unfolded three months later.

In the three months things had changed the whole family had caught onto Alice quick glances at Violet. All she had said was that Aro was forming a plan but that had been all that she had seen. After that Alice and Edward's power had stopped working, Carlisle instantly knew that Violet wanted something to say hidden.

Perhaps that was their downfall not having the ability to know when the Volturi came, it was only by luck that Billy and Sue had agreed to look after Eliza that night. At six months old Esme's and Carlisle's daughter resembled a one year old. In the hours before dawn the Cullen coven plus Violet had been out hunting when they smelled the enemy. From the darkness they emerged in full force, there was no talking this time only fighting. They were heavily out number even when Jacob, Seth and Leah joined there was no way they were making it out alive.

Everyone fought their hardest but it was a losing battle only when there was the slightest break in both force did a barrier of lightning encircle the Volturi only a few members had managed to escaped before it encase them. The Cullens and wolves on one side and Violet on the other.

Sorry was the only word she mouth mainly to Esme and Carlisle before she gave them a sad little smile as she stepped back letting the blackness engulf her. Little by little a light grew and grew until it shined so bright it was blinding. With a crack the bright light was gone and so was the Volturi and Violet all that was left was their smoldering ash. Sobs where heard, whimpering came from Seth in his wolf form.

So this had been the secret between Alice and Violet, that Violet was going to die. Violet the lonely vampire that had watched them for many years, had given them the gift of a child of their own. Violet who over the past few months they had viewed as a daughter, made her way into their family was gone.

Sunlight spilled over the land, something shined in the rays of the sun, and it was Violet's locket. A gentle breeze swept over the forest lifting the ashes away, gliding through the tree leaves twisting them, turning them the most beautiful shade of violet that Carlisle had ever had seen in his life. For three days the tree leaves surrounding the Cullen house stayed violet. In a way it was like Violet saying her goodbye.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Epilogue **

**200 years later.**

Eliza had grown at a fairly normal rate every six months she would age one year. She was enrolled in a public school. Carlisle and Esme got to parents they had the chance of watching their daughter grow and learn. They had something that Edward and Bella had missed out on. It was at the age of seven that Eliza drew a rough sketch of Violet's face when she asked who that person was the whole family told her and how Violet made it possible that Eliza was able to be conceived in the first place.

At the age for ten Eliza discovered she could manipulate lightning and didn't sparkle in the sunlight only glowed a little just like Violet but was the only way she was like Violet. By twenty Eliza's eyes had turned golden like the rest of her family it was also the time that she left her parents to discover the world. It wasn't until she was 25 did she return to her coven once again.

The Cullen's had learned that the surviving Volturi members had surface again and decreed that no more vampires were to be made and no vampire was to fall in love with a human and if they didn't they would be eliminated. A coven of young vampires didn't follow the new rules that were placed and found out the hard way when the Volturi showed up and terminated the entire coven. They suspected that Jane was the new leader it during Eliza's 200th year did that they learned it wasn't Jane who rule but Violet. They questioned her and she gave them all the answers to their questions. Esme and Carlisle knew that Violet had found her peace and was happy, happy to be the "vampire queen" as they parted ways, Violet gave Carlisle a vial, "Just in case you wanted another or if someone else wanted one." Violet smiled and turned away and disappeared into the forest.

Once again back in Forks, Carlisle watched as the sunset, he remembered all those nights ago when Violet had bitten Esme, in that one moment it changed everything. Standing Carlisle left the window heading outside where his family was Rose and Emmett with their children and Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella being content as aunts and uncles. Eliza and Nessie testing out their powers on each other.

Carlisle stood behind Esme wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head. Yes he thought to himself he had a good life as he watched his family, as he moved his hands lower on Esme's swelling belly.

**The End.**

**Yeah I know it's short and kind of cheesy but its finally the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading.**


End file.
